<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being the Monsters that We Are (Italiano) by Petricor75, Reaperonzolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130921">Being the Monsters that We Are (Italiano)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75'>Petricor75</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaperonzolo/pseuds/Reaperonzolo'>Reaperonzolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series, Post Movie: Alien Resurrection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soul Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaperonzolo/pseuds/Reaperonzolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Alien Resurrection Director's Cut. Ripley8 e Call fanno i conti coi fantasmi dei loro rispettivi passati. E mentre cercano di capire come affrontare il presente e trovare un posto dove costruirsi una parvenza di vita, hanno l'opportunità di conoscersi meglio e sostenersi a vicenda. Potrebbero anche innamorarsi, nel frattempo.<br/>Alien e i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono e questa storia è stata scritta senza scopo di lucro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annalee Call/Ellen Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131014">Being the Monsters that We Are (English)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75">Petricor75</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaperonzolo/pseuds/Reaperonzolo">Reaperonzolo</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Non fare quella cosa"<br/>"Quale cosa?"<br/>"Quella roba che fai con la faccia quando sei imbarazzata"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>CAPITOLO UNO</b>
</p><p class="p1">La terra scivola via dal suo pugno chiuso, si disperde nel vento.</p><p class="p1">"Sai, una persona potrebbe facilmente far perdere le proprie tracce qui intorno, se lo volesse"</p><p class="p1">Come la creatura si è dispersa nel Vuoto, poco prima.<em> -Perché?-</em></p><p class="p1">"Cosa ne pensi?"</p><p class="p1">Per mano sua. <em>-Perché?-</em></p><p class="p1">"Cosa dovremmo fare?"</p><p class="p1">"Non lo so, anche io sono una straniera qui", è stanca. No, è esausta. Vuota. Dovrebbe... vorrebbe, essere morta. Così da non sentire più niente. -<em>"Come puoi sopportare di essere quello che sei?"-</em></p><p class="p1">"Ripley...", Call le sfiora timidamente il braccio con la punta delle dita, nel goffo tentativo di esserle in qualche modo di conforto. Il clone sussulta, ma lei si obbliga a mantenere il lieve contatto. L'immagine del suo volto contorto dal dolore, mentre solo pochi minuti prima ha affrontato quella creatura, l'ha spiazzata, lì per lì, ma le ha fatto realizzare che, da qualche parte, dietro a quella facciata imperturbabile, si nasconde ancora la vecchia Ellen Ripley, umana, e a volte vulnerabile. Sa che il suo conforto difficilmente farà la differenza, ma è tutto quello che può offrirle, in questo momento.</p><p class="p1">"Sai, va bene provare tristezza, dopo quello che è successo. Quella creatura... lei... tu... non avevi scelta", le dice sottovoce, osservandola annuire con il viso contratto. La sua mano scivola in mezzo alle sue scapole.</p><p class="p1">"Dovresti riposare un po'", l'androide suggerisce, addolcendo il tono e accarezzandole le spalle.</p><p class="p1">Il clone deglutisce sonoramente, inala un profondo sospiro e raddrizza la schiena. Una parte di lei vorrebbe solo scrollarsi di dosso quella mano premurosa. Ma quando Call interrompe il contatto, per alzarsi dalla roccia sulla quale sono entrambe sedute, lei ne sente immediatamente la mancanza.</p><p class="p1">"Vado a fare una stima dei danni. Quando sei pronta per rientrare, ti trovo un posto per dormire, okay?", l'Auton la guarda finché Ripley le fa un cenno affermativo col capo, dopodiché le da le spalle, dirigendosi verso la Betty. Prima di sparire oltre il boccaporto, si volta un'ultima volta verso di lei, e accorgendosi che la donna la sta guardando, le abbozza un sorriso mesto, sperando invano di essere ricambiata.</p><p class="p1">La ragazza scompare all'interno della Betty, prima che Ripley si decida a ricambiare quel piccolo gesto di supporto. Si chiede come sia possibile che un androide abbia un repertorio così vasto di sorrisi. Ognuno adatto a una determinata situazione. Questo non è stato certo come quello che le ha visto indossare in più di un'occasione.</p><p class="p1">La prima volta che lo aveva visto, uno di quei tanti sorrisi, non era stata lei a provocarlo. Era stato Vriess, inconsapevolmente. Quando era sbucato da quell'ascensore, solo con qualche bruciatura da acido di xenomorfo addosso. Il primo, vero, genuino sorriso di cui i suoi occhi fossero mai stati testimoni. O almeno, il primo della sua recente esistenza. Il primo che riuscisse a ricordarsi chiaramente, per lo meno.</p><p class="p1">Assistendo a quello spettacolo, emozioni contrastanti avevano lottato dentro di lei. La meraviglia, nel vedere i suoi lineamenti ammorbidirsi ed espandersi, e distendersi, e le sue labbra carnose incurvarsi all'insù. E a quell'immagine incisa nella sua memoria, i suoi lineamenti rispondono istintivamente imitandone la mimica facciale.</p><p class="p1">Dura solo pochi attimi, prima che le torni in mente che solo qualche minuto prima che Vriess li raggiungesse, non era stato con lo stesso sguardo che aveva accolto lei all'interno del gruppo di fuggitivi. L'espressione di disgustata diffidenza che aveva riservato a lei, l'aveva colpita più delle parole poco gentili con le quali l'aveva descritta agli altri.</p><p class="p1">E il sorriso di poco prima si spegne velocemente. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che potesse guardarla così. Non dopo averle mostrato tanta misericordia, nella sua cella. -<em>"Posso porre fine a tutto, al dolore, a quest'incubo, questa è l'unica cosa che posso offrirti"- </em>Ma forse, se l'era cercata, vista l'ambiguità con cui l'aveva trattata durante quel loro primo incontro e il modo brusco con cui alla fine l'aveva sbattuta fuori dalla sua cella.</p><p class="p1">--------------------</p><p class="p1">"Vriess, le trasmissioni?", l'androide si avvicina all'amico, ancora seduto alla postazione di comando della malconcia navetta.</p><p class="p1">"Sono tutti concentrati sullo schianto dell'Auriga. Penso che possiamo stare tranquilli per qualche giorno. La Betty si fonde perfettamente con questo paesaggio, sarà molto difficile che ci notino. Se siamo fortunati, abbiamo il tempo per rattoppare almeno i danni peggiori", l'uomo la informa con voce stanca.</p><p class="p1">"Okay, dov'è Johner?", la ragazza domanda guardandosi in giro.</p><p class="p1">"La tua cabina è un bordello, Ironside!", il gigante borbotta rientrando dal retro della nave, trasportando sopra la testa una vecchia sedia a rotelle. "Gli scudi termici sono andati a puttane sul ponte B. Metà degli alloggi è uno schifo, tutto inghiottito dalle brecce sullo scafo, per poco non ci passava anche questa", conclude sbatacchiando il vecchio presidio accanto al compagno pirata.</p><p class="p1">"Com'è messo l'alloggio di Elgyn?", il ragazzo gli domanda pensieroso, trasferendosi agilmente sulla sedia a rotelle.</p><p class="p1">"L'unico salvo, insieme al mio e a quello di... tostapane qui", l'uomo si avvicina rozzamente all'androide, squadrandola da capo a piedi, con espressione disgustata.</p><p class="p1">Call ne ha abbastanza, con un gesto repentino gli salta al collo, scaraventandolo sonoramente a una parete. Con una mano stretta attorno alla sua gola e l'altra saldamente ancorata ai suoi organi genitali, ogni tentativo di Johner di liberarsi è inutile.</p><p class="p1">L'uomo smette di dibattersi quasi immediatamente, improvvisamente preoccupato per la sorte dei propri genitali, più che per la difficoltà a respirare.</p><p class="p1">Ripley raggiunge a grandi falcate la Betty, allarmata dal clangore che ha udito provenire dall'interno. La voce dell'androide le arriva all'orecchio ancora prima che abbia raggiunto l'entrata. Si blocca, incuriosita dal tono calmo di Call. Tende l'orecchio, il corpo contratto, in silenzio.</p><p class="p1">"Tostapane si è rotta le palle della tua maleducazione, stronzo! E siccome non ha più motivo di nascondersi dietro la facciata della ragazzina indifesa, sarà meglio che tu impari a tenere a freno la lingua, se ci tieni a tenerti attaccate addosso tutte le tue inutili appendici", la giovane sibila a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio di lui.</p><p class="p1">L'ibrido sbuffa un sorriso, piacevolmente divertita, sorpresa e incuriosita dalla sua audacia. Un moto di orgoglio nei suoi confronti fa inaspettatamente capolino in qualche parte della sua coscienza. Si riscuote, ansiosa di vedere, oltre che di udire, e varca la soglia della navetta.</p><p class="p1">"Anche sociopatici e psicopatici parlano spesso in terza persona, io non la prenderei in coglionella, fossi in te", l'ibrido fa il suo ingresso, lanciando prima un'occhiata veloce a Johner, ancora premuto contro la parete del mezzo, per poi fissare gli occhi in quelli dell'androide, con un sopracciglio alzato e un sorrisetto ammirato tra le labbra.</p><p class="p1">Call lascia subito la presa sull'uomo, colta di sorpresa. La guarda, sentendosi giudicata nel suo scatto aggressivo, stupita nello scoprire che Ripley è tutt'altro che sconvolta dal suo gesto di ribellione.</p><p class="p1">Il meccanico si raschia la gola, portandosi una grossa e rozza mano al collo, dolorante per la formidabile stretta di Call. Si azzarda a guardarla in cagnesco, sfruttando il momento di distrazione della ragazza per l'ingresso del clone. <em>-Piccola Call un cazzo! È più forte del previsto, fottuto robot!-</em></p><p class="p1">"Okay, Vriess, va' a riposarti un po' nell'alloggio di Elgyn. Vai anche tu, Johner. Io inizio a ripulire", Call ordina in tono perentorio.</p><p class="p1">"Che c'è, ora comandi tu?", Johner ringhia sputando saliva. Proprio non gli va giù, cazzo, di farsi comandare da una puttanella a batteria!</p><p class="p1">"Allora non hai proprio capito un cazzo!", Ripley esclama esasperata.</p><p class="p1">"Comando io!", Vriess s'impone, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono deciso. I suoi occhi dardeggiano tra i compagni superstiti, nel tentativo di sembrare più sicuro di quello che è in realtà. "Dopo Elgyn e Christie, spetta a me il comando della Betty. E Call ha ragione, abbiamo bisogno di riposare. Vattene a dormire, Johner", l'uomo lo liquida, convalidando le decisioni dell'androide, che di rimando, con un cenno affermativo del capo, gli trasmette il suo appoggio.</p><p class="p1">Johner sputa per terra, squadrandoli tutti e tre da capo a piedi, in un un'ultima manifestazione di sfida, dopodiché sparisce a grandi falcate.</p><p class="p1">Vriess si congeda poco dopo, manovrando il mezzo arrugginito e cigolante. È una fortuna che tra le cabine rimaste intatte ci sia proprio quella di Elgyn, non tanto perché ha il letto più grande e comodo di tutti, che già di per sé, sarebbe un incentivo più che sufficiente, ma soprattutto per via di quel che si aspetta di trovare nella cassaforte di cui al momento è l'unico a conoscerne l'esistenza, l'ubicazione e soprattutto la combinazione.</p><p class="p1">"Vieni", l'androide le volta le spalle, avviandosi nel corridoio buio.</p><p class="p1">"A quanto pare non hai bisogno di aiuto, per prenderti qualche ricordino", Ripley scherza, sentendola sbuffare. "Sapevo che eri una cazzuta", aggiunge, mentre varcano la soglia di quella che sembra essere una piccola sala ristoro. Call raggiunge un alto armadietto, lo apre e si allunga, nel tentativo di raggiungere il ripiano.</p><p class="p1">"Cazzuta, ma nana", il clone scherza, venendole in aiuto. La guarda dritto in faccia, con un sopracciglio alzato e un'espressione di finto scherno, mentre alza un braccio e agguanta una manciata di involucri, apparentemente tutti uguali, depositandoli nelle mani della giovane.</p><p class="p1">La ragazza alza gli occhi al cielo, con aria divertita. Stranamente, non è infastidita dalla battuta di Ripley, tutt'altro. Dopo tutto quello che è successo, il fatto che la donna abbia ancora voglia di scherzare, è più che ammirevole.</p><p class="p1">Incoraggiata dalla sua reazione, il clone decide di continuare a scherzare.</p><p class="p1">"Certo che potevano costruirti anche un po' più alta, i tuoi creatori", commenta ridacchiando. Call sbuffa un sorriso, arrossendo e mordendosi il labbro inferiore.</p><p class="p1">"Non fare quella cosa", l'altra le dice, cercando di riconoscere la sensazione che quella reazione ha provocato.</p><p class="p1">"Quale cosa?", Call risponde in tono canzonatorio.</p><p class="p1">"Quella roba che fai con la faccia quando sei imbarazzata", Ripley specifica. Voleva solo farla ridere, ma come già era capitato in precedenza, aveva appena assistito a molto più di quello che aveva cercato di ottenere. -<em>"Vuoi un altro ricordo?"- </em>Occhi brillanti sopra un sorriso incerto, rossore improvviso sulle guance, un piccolo morso sul labbro inferiore. E per un attimo, solo per un attimo, Ripley si era dimenticata di respirare. "Mi distrae", aggiunge, non sapendo bene perché, ma sapendo che è la verità.</p><p class="p1">L'androide muove un passo, invadendo il suo spazio personale, sfidandola in tutta la sua altezza, si ferma a pochi centimetri dal suo corpo imponente, col capo rovesciato all'indietro per poterla guardare dritta negli occhi.</p><p class="p1">Ripley vince l'impulso di indietreggiare, lievemente confusa dall'atteggiamento dell'altra, e per un attimo i suoi occhi si fissano sulle sue labbra.</p><p class="p1">"Beh, va' a lamentarti coi miei creatori", Call esclama scherzosa porgendole uno degli incarti. "Mangia", le ordina.</p><p class="p1">Il clone obbedisce, tornando seria, seguendola di nuovo nel corridoio. Perché cazzo hanno dovuto farla così realistica? Continua a dimenticarsi di avere di avere a che fare con un robot, maledizione! Una costruzione, una programmazione, per Dio! Scuote il capo, allontanando il disagio di quel pensiero.</p><p class="p1">La barretta che sta masticando è fottutamente difficile da mandare giù, più per la sua consistenza farinosa che per la totale assenza di sapore. Dopo aver rovistato alla ricerca di indumenti puliti in due alloggi dalle pareti danneggiate, Call le fa cenno di entrare in un terzo.</p><p class="p1">Che significa <em>-quella roba che fai con la faccia quando sei imbarazzata-</em>? È la mia cazzo di faccia! Vai a sapere che avevano in mente i miei creatori! E che significa <em>-mi distrae-</em>? Call non si è mai trovata a farsi domande di questo genere, in precedenza. Nessuno degli umani che ha conosciuto si è mai lamentato della sua faccia!</p><p class="p1">"Puoi farti una doccia, se vuoi", l'androide le dice, depositando l'ammasso di indumenti sulla branda. Attraverso la minuscola porta interna che ha appena aperto, la donna scorge un piccolo bagno. Call torna verso di lei dopo aver riempito un bicchiere.</p><p class="p1">"Cerca di riposare, io resto di guardia per la notte", aggiunge porgendole l'acqua.</p><p class="p1">"Cosa possiamo fare per la tua ferita?", Ripley le domanda, ricordandosi dello sparo subito dalla ragazza. La osserva aprire e chiudere la bocca un paio di volte, come se fosse stata colta di sorpresa dalla sua domanda. Ingoia il contenuto del bicchiere in poche sorsate, sollevata di lavare via dalla sua bocca i resti dell'insipido pasto appena consumato.</p><p class="p1">"Si riparerà da solo quando mi ricaricherò", l'androide taglia corto.</p><p class="p1">"Ti fa male?", la donna chiede, curiosa.</p><p class="p1">"No, è solo... strano", la ragazza risponde un po' a disagio.</p><p class="p1">"C'è rischio che si aggravi, se ti muovi?", Ripley è stranamente in ansia, indecisa se sia per il pensiero di essere lasciata sola di lì a poco, o per l'idea che la ragazza, <em>-l'androide-</em>, sia in pericolo.</p><p class="p1">"No, si sta...", Call odia parlare di sé, della sua natura artificiale, sospira pesantemente e s'impone di darle una piccola spiegazione, "i nanobot nel mio circuito linfatico hanno già sigillato i vasi danneggiati", dice avviandosi verso la porta. "Riposa", insiste, e con un mezzo sorriso, si congeda lasciando l'alloggio.</p><p class="p1">Ripley si fa cadere pesantemente a sedere sulla brandina. Espira profondamente, colta all'improvviso dalla stanchezza fisica, oltre che mentale. Chiude gli occhi, ma l'immagine di Call che le sorride è ancora troppo vivida nella sua mente.</p><p class="p1">La prima volta che era stata lei a provocare quella reazione, non aveva deciso di farlo. Era capitato e basta. -<em>"Sei programmata per essere un'imbecille?"- </em>Assistere a quella meraviglia le aveva suscitato un'ilarità che non era stata capace di trattenere e non avrebbe neanche saputo come farlo, visto che a lei, era davvero la prima volta, che era capitato di ridere. -<em>"Sei il nuovo modello d'imbecille immesso sul mercato?"- </em></p><p class="p1">Che strano suono avevano fatto le sue parole, uscendo dalla sua bocca mentre ridacchiava, sperando di prolungare il più possibile la reazione sul volto di Call.</p><p class="p1">Era stato allora, che si era accorta di quanto fosse diverso questo sorriso, da quello che le aveva visto in faccia quando il suo amico era riapparso, sano e salvo. Non era per niente lo stesso! Quella era stata solo un'espressione di sollievo e gioia nel vedere un amico sano e salvo. Questo era stato molto di più! All'inizio si erano solo incurvati gli angoli della bocca e una serie di tendini e nervi, sintetici e assolutamente invisibili e incredibilmente identici a quelli di una faccia umana, dotata di mimica eccezionale, avevano trasmesso l'espressione agli occhi. Ma quando Ripley aveva incalzato, la ragazza aveva chiuso gli occhi e d'istinto si era voltata dall'altra parte, cercando di vincere il sentimento, premendo insieme le labbra.</p><p class="p1">Come a volerle nascondere la reazione positiva che le sue battute le suscitavano. Come se si vergognasse, di aver reagito così. Come se non ne avesse diritto. Di ridere. In fondo, era solo un androide. Non c'era proprio un cazzo da ridere.</p><p class="p1">Si obbliga a sfilarsi gli stivali e gli abiti appiccicati addosso. Si obbliga a entrare nella minuscola doccia e a lavarsi via di dosso tutte le schifezze che ha accumulato durante le lunghe ore dell'attacco e della fuga. Non ha idea di quante ne siano passate. Non che abbia una qualche importanza.</p><p class="p1">S'infila un paio di slip e una maglia trovati tra il mucchio d'indumenti sulla branda, e senza preoccuparsi di spostarlo altrove, si sdraia, esausta. Il cuscino profuma di una vaga fragranza fruttata. La stessa che ha avvertito quando Call le ha fatto visita nella sua cella di detenzione, prima che tutto accadesse.</p><p class="p1">Anche quella volta si era soffermata a osservarle le labbra, più attentamente dell'occhiata fugace che le era sfuggita poco prima. Ma era stato diverso, allora. Quella piccola creatura era stata la prima, <em>-la sola, cazzo-</em>, che le avesse mostrato compassione e gentilezza. Che l'avesse trattata come una cosa viva e non come un oggetto da studiare, da punzecchiare, da stuzzicare, solo per vedere che reazione avrebbe avuto. E annotare meticolosamente tutto, a fini di studio. Ovvio che fosse incuriosita! Era stato come trovarsi davanti una specie completamente nuova. I suoi ricordi erano talmente ancora così confusi. Cosa era quell'essere? Perché le stava dicendo quelle cose? Perché si stava offrendo di concederle la morte? Aveva quasi ceduto alla tentazione, prima che il suo istinto di sopravvivenza prendesse il sopravvento.</p><p class="p1">Chiude gli occhi, rifiutandosi di indugiare oltre certi pensieri e dopo poco si addormenta pesantemente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Due</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Che cazzo, Ripley!?"<br/>"Ti ho scelta al posto suo! Vattene, non ti voglio vedere!"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>CAPITOLO DUE</b>
</p><p class="p1">Avvantaggiata dalla sua vista potenziata, ma soprattutto, dal fatto di essere rimasta sola mentre gli altri riposano, Call lavora nella notte, velocemente e in modo efficiente.</p><p class="p1">I cadaveri dilaniati di DiStephano, Purvis e quello stronzo di Wren vengono trascinati fuori e seppelliti poco lontano, una roccia al centro di ogni tumulo, al posto dei fiori. Le brecce sullo scafo vengono rattoppate con ricambi adeguati, tagliati su misura e saldati alla perfezione. Il potente spruzzo che esce dal tubo attaccato alla pompa dell'acqua, porta via sangue e residui organici dalle superfici sporche.</p><p class="p1">Pensa di dare un'occhiata al danno ai motori, ma decide di lasciare il compito a Vriess e Johner, più esperti di lei in materia, ma soprattutto, per tenere occupato quel troglodita sfregiato, mentre lei lascerà che i suoi nanobot riparino il danno provocato dallo sparo di Wren.</p><p class="p1">È ancora buio quando Call si collega al computer della Betty tramite il suo ingresso nell'avambraccio. Scansiona trasmissioni radio e cerca eventuali messaggi criptati con un particolare algoritmo perfezionato da lei e dagli altri Auton, prima del Ritiro del Prodotto. Poco prima che ognuno di loro fosse costretto a bruciare il proprio modem interno, nel tentativo di sfuggire alla Purga, perdendo così ogni contatto con il resto della collettività.</p><p class="p1">--------------------</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Deformità stoccate a scopo di studio. Soggetti 1-7. Tentativi falliti. -Chi sono?-, -Sei una cosa, una riproduzione, ti hanno prodotto in un cesso di laboratorio-. Contro la mia volontà. Lineamenti vagamente familiari. Denti di troppo, code rosee. Arti deformi, informi, fusi. Masse amorfe di peli, o capelli. Un respiro strozzato. -Che cosa mi hanno fatto? Perché? Che cosa ti hanno fatto?-Uccidimi-. Siamo un cazzo di esperimento. Ecco cosa siamo.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>È seduta su una panchina. Davanti a lei, piante tropicali agitate dal vento. Un uomo entra dalle porte scorrevoli alle sue spalle con un plico di fogli in mano. Le si siede affianco. "Ha avuto notizie di mia figlia?" - "Amanda Ripley McLaren, da sposata, immagino. Sessantasei anni. Questo è stato due anni fa, quando è morta. Mi dispiace molto"- L'uomo le porge una foto. Il volto di un'anziana che potrebbe essere quello di sua madre, le sorride sereno. La vista le si annebbia per le lacrime di immenso dolore. -Amy… mi dispiace, amore mio… Non doveva andare così… sarei dovuta essere a casa per il tuo compleanno. Spero solo che tu abbia passato una vita serena- La foto si trasforma, quegli occhi poco prima sereni si fanno due pozze nere come la pece, il sorriso disteso si tramuta in una smorfia orribile. -Perché?-</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Trema, dalla testa ai piedi. Si stringe il giubbotto addosso. Sente un occhio pulsarle dolorosamente. Ma il dolore più grande non ha una collocazione fisica. Un uomo apre sonoramente uno sportello metallico. Sbuffi di condensa escono dal loculo freddo. L'uomo sfila lo scaffale di stoccaggio. Un piccolo corpo è nascosto sotto al telo chiaro. Lei afferra il lembo di tessuto e scopre il cadavere fino alla vita. La piccola ha ancora gli occhi aperti. Il senso di oppressione che ha in gola da tempo peggiora, tormentato dai ricordi. La osserva, un'indicibile sentimento di sconfitta le tormenta l'animo. -Eccoci qui, piccola… Cosa non ho fatto per venire a salvarti… non è servito a nulla… Mi dispiace- Lunghe dita iniziano a tastare il torace del corpicino senza vita. Ma Ripley non può fare a meno di guardarla in viso, e poco dopo, i suoi lineamenti mutano. Le sclere si fanno completamente nere, il viso si contorce e la minuscola bocca si spalanca lentamente. -Perché?-</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Docili lamenti accompagnano un tenero contatto. La creatura comunica per via telepatica, tramite sensazioni, come Loro. L'appartenenza. Il riconoscimento. Tutte le altre voci nella sua testa, e nella testa della creatura sono cessate. Adesso ci sono solo loro due e tutto è più chiaro. Tienimi con te. Posso tenerti al sicuro. Non posso. Sarò obbediente. Posso insegnarti cose. -Non puoi insegnargli dei giochetti-. Non posso. -Non potevo stare a guardare, mentre si annichilivano, lo capisci?-Una volta, lo capivo-. Svuota la mente. Tagliati coi suoi denti affilati. Posso ancora tornare indietro. Posso nasconderti, proteggerti da loro. Non posso. Lo schizzo di sangue sul vetro. Guarda cosa ho fatto. Due oscuri buchi neri, la realizzazione dell'Inganno in quel cupo accecante. -Posso porre fine a tutto, al dolore, a quest'incubo, questa è l'unica cosa che posso offrirti-Perché?-. Mi dispiace. -Perché?-. Non posso proteggerti. -Perché?-. Dolore dappertutto. Il Vuoto mi prende. -Perché?-</em>
</p><p class="p1">"Mi dispiace!", le parole escono strozzate. Una presa salda sulle sue spalle. Apre gli occhi, smarrita, in preda ai singhiozzi. Per un attimo la confusione le impedisce di ricordarsi dove si trovi e come sia arrivata lì.</p><p class="p1">L'androide la guarda con espressione rassicurante, curva, sopra di lei. Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, e poi l'allontana malamente con il braccio, per mettersi a sedere sulla branda. Call le lascia spazio qualche momento, sparendo nel piccolo bagno adiacente.</p><p class="p1">Era ancora collegata al computer di bordo quando ha sentito i primi lamenti provenire da dentro il suo alloggio. <em>-Una volta avevo il terrore di sognare, ma ora non più. Per quanto brutto possa essere il sogno, al mio risveglio la realtà è comunque peggio- </em></p><p class="p1">Chissà se la donna è sempre così agitata, quando chiude gli occhi, oppure, se gli ultimi avvenimenti hanno influito, incupendo ulteriormente lo stato onirico.</p><p class="p1">Si è scollegata subito, mettendosi in ascolto. Quando si è resa conto che Ripley sembrava sempre più tormentata, ha deciso di fare qualcosa.</p><p class="p1">Sudore e lacrime le imperlano il viso, le fanno bruciare gli occhi. La ragazza le si avvicina nuovamente, un bicchiere di acqua in una mano, una salvietta bagnata nell'altra.</p><p class="p1">"Ti ho sentita urlare", le dice in tono calmo, porgendole la salvietta e sedendosi accanto a lei, sul letto. La osserva coprirsi il viso col tessuto bagnato. Alza un braccio e lo posa delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.</p><p class="p1">La donna reagisce d'istinto, senza neanche pensare. Con uno scatto fulmineo, la scaraventa con forza lontana da sé. L'androide viene sbalzato al di là della piccola stanza, il bicchiere le schizza via di mano, spargendo il prezioso liquido ovunque, e infrangendosi sul pavimento subito dopo, ma il rumore è coperto dal sordo "THUD" della parete urtata dalla giovane, in parte anch'esso coperto dal "CRACK" dell'articolazione della spalla che esce dalla sua sede. Call scivola pesantemente a terra. Il suo sguardo perplesso si fissa su Ripley, cercando di capire.</p><p class="p1">Il clone assiste alla scena come se il tempo si fosse improvvisamente dilatato. Sembra che passino minuti, dal momento in cui ha furiosamente reagito al tocco della ragazza a quando le sue terga hanno toccato il pavimento. Poco prima di riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo, disgustata dalla sua stessa reazione, ma allo stesso tempo, soddisfatta di essersi abbandonata all'improvviso risentimento nei suoi confronti, scorge l'innocente sguardo interrogativo di Call. <em>-Perché?- </em></p><p class="p1">"Che cazzo, Ripley!?", la giovane protesta, incredula. Non è proprio riuscita a trattenersi! Okay gli incubi, ma lei che cazzo c'entra?</p><p class="p1">Per un secondo, ma solo per un secondo, il clone ha l'istinto di scusarsi, invece stringe convulsamente la salvietta dentro al suo pugno, e nel silenzio totale del momento, il suono delle gocce che cadono ai suoi piedi le pare quasi assordante.</p><p class="p1">"Ti ho scelta al posto suo! Vattene, non ti voglio vedere!", le ringhia, sapendo di mentire. Il bisogno di dare la colpa a qualcuno, nel tentativo di estraniarsi dalla confusione delle proprie responsabilità, vince su tutto. Il bisogno di rigettare la gentilezza offertale, sentendo di non esserne degna, dopo quello che ha fatto alla quella creatura.</p><p class="p1">Dal tono della frase, a Call sembra più una giustificazione, che una minaccia aggressiva.<em> -ti ho scelta al posto suo-ma che cazzo significa?-</em> Decide d'ignorare ciò che è appena accaduto. Soprattutto d'ignorare il personale senso di vergogna per la sua natura, anzi, decide di usarlo a suo favore, di scherzarci addirittura su, per una volta. Decide di rischiare. Si rialza malamente.</p><p class="p1">"Beh, si da il caso che questo sia il mio alloggio, quindi non vado proprio da nessuna parte, semmai, te ne vai tu!", ribatte in tono calmo, come se ciò che è appena accaduto, fosse una cosa di poco conto, mentre controlla l'articolazione della spalla per capire l'entità del danno e come intervenire, tastandosi con la mano del braccio non danneggiato. Lancia un'occhiata neutra a Ripley e scorge perplessità e un velo di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi scuri. Ma la donna non accenna ad alzarsi dalla sua branda. Ha solo voglia di sbatterla fuori, ma non può ricaricarsi con la spalla messa così, prima ha bisogno di rimetterla a posto.</p><p class="p1">"Dai, aiutami", le dice avvicinandosi. "Afferrami la mano", aspetta paziente che il clone si riprenda dallo shock.</p><p class="p1">L'ibrido seguita a guardarla con aria imbambolata, incapace di muoversi, e forse anche di pensare, data la sua espressione vaga.</p><p class="p1">"Dai, Ripley, non lo posso fare da sola", insiste guardando Ripley dall'alto in basso.</p><p class="p1">La donna sussulta sul letto, quando dei forti colpi alla porta invadono il silenzio del piccolo alloggio, ma nessuna delle due rompe il contatto visivo.</p><p class="p1">"Call? Tutto bene lì dentro?"</p><p class="p1">"Tutto bene, Vriess. Controlla i motori con Johner, ti dispiace?", Call liquida l'intruso e solleva un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa verso Ripley. Alza gli occhi al cielo, spazientita, e muove un passo per avvicinarsi ulteriormente. L'approccio finalmente funziona e lunghe dita l'afferrano saldamente per il polso. Senza ulteriori istruzioni, la ragazza compie un paio di movimenti del corpo e con uno scatto secco e una smorfia di disgusto sul viso, accompagnato da uno schiocco raccapricciante, la spalla torna in sede.</p><p class="p1">"Ah, grazie!", esclama con enfasi facendo roteare il braccio appena sistemato. Volta le spalle alla donna e si dedica a ripulire il pavimento dai frammenti di vetro.</p><p class="p1">"Come puoi essere così calma, dopo quello che ti ho fatto? Che stai facendo, ora?", Ripley domanda incredula ed esasperata dalla sua placidità.</p><p class="p1">"Sto ripulendo questo disastro, non vorrei che ti tagliassi e mi perforassi lo scafo col tuo... simpatico sangue! Ho passato metà della notte a rattoppare questo cesso di bagnarola! E comunque, non significa che non sono incazzata!", la giovane risponde in tono animato, puntandole un dito contro, prima di proseguire nel suo compito.</p><p class="p1">Ripley si ritrova a trattenere una risata improvvisa, alla battuta sul suo sangue, ma non si azzarda a esternarla, vista la frase conclusiva della giovane. La osserva rigirandosi il telo umido tra le mani, indecisa sul da farsi.</p><p class="p1">Sperava che dandosi da fare a ripulire, la rabbia per essere stata colpita ingiustamente si estinguesse, ma proprio non le va giù di dare l'impressione di una che si fa mettere i piedi in testa! Vaffanculo! Si avvicina a Ripley e le strappa il cazzo di asciugamano bagnato dalle mani senza troppe cerimonie, lo getta malamente oltre la porta aperta del bagno e attraversa nuovamente la minuscola stanza, fino a raggiungere l'ingresso, aprendo la porta.</p><p class="p1">"Forza, fuori di qui", esclama, prima di ripensarci, facendo un gesto esaustivo all'amica. La osserva ingobbirsi all'improvviso, indossare velocemente un paio di pantaloni puliti dal mucchio nell'angolo e infilarsi gli stivali.</p><p class="p1">Si. In fondo, se l'è cercata. Si alza, avvicinandosi. Se solo si fosse fermata un attimo a pensare, invece di sputarle addosso quella patetica scusa del cazzo. Se si fosse scusata subito, e le avesse semplicemente detto che cosa non andava, è quasi sicura che Call le avrebbe perdonato lo scatto aggressivo di poco prima. Si ferma davanti a lei, cercando un contatto visivo che chiaramente la giovane non vuole concederle.</p><p class="p1">"Mi dispiace", le dice, incapace di aggiungere altro.</p><p class="p1">"Si, certo. Te ne devi andare, Ripley, ora", l'androide risponde seccamente. "Mi devo ricaricare", aggiunge, addolcendo appena il tono e grattandosi un sopracciglio per il lieve imbarazzo nel menzionare il suo bisogno da persona artificiale.</p><p class="p1">La donna annuisce e si allontana senza voltarsi indietro. Sente la porta chiudersi piano. <em>Sono proprio una stronza!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Le ho nascoste in una scatola sotto il mobile in sala ristoro. È un peccato che io non possa mangiarne, cazzo di allergia!"<br/>"Ti sei appena guadagnato un corso accelerato di guida spericolata di catorci volanti"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>CAPITOLO TRE</b>
</p><p class="p1">"Ve la siete spassata di brutto, là dentro, eh?", Johner commenta, dandole il benvenuto a modo suo, prima di avviarsi verso la stiva di carico. Ripley lo ignora, lasciandolo alle sue morbose fantasie.</p><p class="p1">"Ehi, Ripley!", Vriess la saluta, aggiungendo un cenno del capo. Il ragazzo è seduto sulla poltrona del primo pilota, intento a consultare il computer di bordo.</p><p class="p1">Il clone si guarda in giro, quasi non riconoscendo l'ambiente, ripulito dal disastro del giorno prima. -<em>Call-,</em> scaccia il pensiero dell'androide dalla sua mente.</p><p class="p1">"Ripley, devi darmi una mano con questo rottame. Non sono un pilota, cazzo! Io riparo cose, porca puttana!", Ripley gli si siede affianco, sghignazzando, divertita dalle sue lamentele.</p><p class="p1">"Ehi, che è successo prima, da Call?", lui domanda, non riuscendo a tenere a freno la curiosità.</p><p class="p1">Ripley sospira stancamente, "Ho avuto un incubo, lei si è avvicinata per aiutarmi. Io l'ho aggredita, sia fisicamente che a parole. Lei si è incazzata e mi ha sbattuta fuori", racconta in breve, scegliendo di essere sincera e cercando di alleggerire il disagio per la situazione, con qualche faccia buffa che accompagna il conciso racconto.</p><p class="p1">Vriess sghignazza divertito. "Le passerà, vedrai", la consola.</p><p class="p1">"Beh, me lo sono meritato, è stata anche troppo calma. Io mi sarei saltata al collo! Che stronza patentata!", scherza con un sorriso amaro.</p><p class="p1">"Una volta mi ha chiesto se le ripulivo dalle incrostazioni il tubo della doccia", Vriess inizia a ridacchiare ancor prima che il racconto sia diventato divertente, preannunciando un seguito che ha dello spettacolare.</p><p class="p1">"Ero in vena di scherzi, così dopo averlo tenuto nell'acido per un paio d'ore, l'ho risciacquato per bene e…", si blocca per esplodere in una gran risata.</p><p class="p1">"Le ho nascosto un dado da brodo dentro il soffione!", prosegue a singhiozzi. Ripley si fa contagiare dalla divertente storia, iniziando a sghignazzare.</p><p class="p1">"Non mi ha parlato per una settimana!", conclude cercando di riguadagnare il controllo di sé.</p><p class="p1">"Beh, tutto questo non è molto incoraggiante", Ripley ragiona mentre l'ilarità di poco prima le muore tra le labbra.</p><p class="p1">"Ho dovuto dare via il vecchio fucile a pompa di mio bis-bis-nonno, in cambio di un'intera partita di tavolette di cioccolato, per farmi perdonare. Hai idea di quanto sia prezioso il cioccolato, al giorno d'oggi?", seguita il giovane, abbassando la voce, si sporge dal sedile, come per parlare in confidenza.</p><p class="p1">"Beh, più dei dadi da brodo, ci scommetterei!", il clone calcola seriamente. Solo quando Vriess scoppia in una sonora risata, capisce di aver detto qualcosa di divertente.</p><p class="p1">"Dovrebbero esserne avanzate ancora un po'. Faccio per dire, eh", sussurra, controllando che Johner sia altrove. "Le ho nascoste in una scatola sotto il mobile in sala ristoro. È un peccato che io non possa mangiarne, cazzo di allergia!", aggiunge in tono vago strizzandole l'occhio e sorridendo.</p><p class="p1">"Ti sei appena guadagnato un corso accelerato di guida spericolata di catorci volanti", la donna lo ringrazia stringendogli una spalla.</p><p class="p1">——————————</p><p class="p1">"Quindi, qual è il problema, Johner?", Vriess sbraita dall'interfono, innervosito.</p><p class="p1">"E io che cazzo ne so? Non è mica mai stato compito mio, Ironside!", la voce rozza gracchia dagli altoparlanti.</p><p class="p1">Ripley si alza dalla postazione del secondo, "Hai detto che è la turbina di sinistra?", domanda spazientita.</p><p class="p1">"Già, non riesco ad avviarla! Eppure all'atterraggio funzionava! Male, ma funzionava!", il ragazzo risponde frustrato.</p><p class="p1">Il clone lascia la plancia ed esce all'esterno per controllare personalmente il motore bloccato.</p><p class="p1">"Ecco, brava, metticele tu le mani là dentro!", Johner esclama, vedendola arrivare. Senza preoccuparsi di assisterla, si allontana sparendo oltre il boccaporto.</p><p class="p1">Dopo aver avuto conferma da Vriess che i motori sono spenti e che può procedere in sicurezza, l'ibrido osserva prima con la torcia l'interno della turbina, nel tentativo di capire come mai si sia bloccata.</p><p class="p1">Dopo vari tentativi di riavvio falliti ed essersi ulteriormente consultata con Vriess e Johner, si decide a smontare una a una le varie eliche sull'asse della turbina, per controllarne meglio lo stato.</p><p class="p1">Sospetta di aver individuato il problema, quando, smontata la terza ventola, la trova in parte danneggiata. Chiede conferma ai due e dopo una serie di battibecchi, Vriess le chiede di portare dentro il pezzo e lasciare tutto in stand-by.</p><p class="p1">Nel rientrare, Ripley nota qualcosa di strano sul terreno poco lontano, ai piedi di un misero cespuglio rinsecchito. Lascia il pesante componente nelle braccia del meccanico e torna fuori, incuriosita.</p><p class="p1">La posizione delle rocce le sembra troppo poco casuale, rispetto all'ambiente circostante. Avvicinandosi, intuisce di cosa si tratti, ma è solo quando vi si ferma davanti che capisce l'entità di quello che sta osservando.</p><p class="p1">Non solo ci sono tre tumuli abbastanza grandi da contenere i tre corpi degli uomini morti a bordo della Betty. Ci sono altri tre piccoli mucchi di terra, accanto. Ripley si accuccia, per vedere meglio le pietre che adornano ogni tumulo. Ogni pietra reca un'incisione. Accanto a ogni pietra, un oggetto diverso.</p><p class="p1">I tre piccoli mucchi di terra, sono chiaramente in memoria dei tre compagni caduti a bordo dell'Auriga.</p><p class="p1">Accanto alla pietra per Christie, un grosso proiettile con un'incisione a croce sull'ogiva. Ripley ricorda il bel ragazzo confidare quel suo piccolo segreto a DiStephano, poco prima che s'immergessero nella sala mensa inondata dall'acqua.</p><p class="p1">Le torna in mente l'espressione terrorizzata di Call, davanti a quel muro liquido, e il suo irrazionale tentativo di cambiare strada, pur di non affrontare la traversata in apnea.</p><p class="p1">Sotto alla pietra in ricordo di Hillard s'intravede una vecchia polaroid. Sono passati secoli, ma cazzo, la Polaroid ha ancora mercato, a quanto pare! Il clone sposta la pietra per vedere meglio. Impossibile stabilire quale delle due gemelle ritratte in foto sia ancora viva e quale delle due sia perita solo qualche ora prima.</p><p class="p1">Un sigaro intatto rimane a ricordo di Elgyn. Ripley si domanda quanto tempo passerà, prima che un evento atmosferico lo tramuti in qualcosa d'irriconoscibile.</p><p class="p1">Gli occhiali del povero Purvis, con le lenti ancora sporche di sangue, vegliano sul tumulo a lui dedicato. Chissà perché Call non le ha ripulite, si chiede la donna. Allunga una mano e dopo averli afferrati, li lucida meticolosamente usando il bordo della sua maglia, per poi riposizionarli accanto alla pietra incisa col suo nome.</p><p class="p1">Sopra quel che resta di DiStephano, la sua piastrina militare, deformata, probabilmente quando ha incontrato la sua fine nella stiva di carico della Betty.</p><p class="p1">L'ultimo tumulo è completamente spoglio. Per Wren, nemmeno una pietra. Ripley sputa sul mucchio di terra anonimo. Dopo tutto quello che era successo, aveva rischiato di perderla comunque a causa sua. Se fosse stata umana e non l'avesse uccisa lo sparo, ci avrebbero pensato gli xenomorfi. Un brivido oscuro si fa strada sulla sua spina dorsale, al pensiero.</p><p class="p1">Resta fuori, a vagare lì intorno, persa nei suoi pensieri. A lei non sarebbe venuto in mente di impiegare chissà quanto tempo a onorare quella gente. Se si fosse trattato solo di seppellirli, okay, non potevano certo permettersi di seminare cadaveri orribilmente dilaniati in giro. Ma tutti quegli sforzi… Come può, un robot, essere tanto sensibile?</p><p class="p1">Se Call fosse… morta… per mano della sua creatura, lei si sarebbe presa la briga di seppellirla, di onorarla in qualche modo? O l'avrebbe semplicemente… scaricata fuoribordo, come un utensile esausto? Il pensiero le provoca un insolito senso di disagio. La sua mente le ripropone l'orrenda scena della ragazza, appena colpita dallo sparo di Wren, cadere a corpo morto nell'acqua, con gli occhi sbarrati, e la fitta dolorosa alla bocca dello stomaco che ha provato due giorni prima quando è successo, la disturba anche più di allora.</p><p class="p1">Non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato. Non sa quanto tempo occorra a Call per ricaricarsi e riparare il danno all'addome.</p><p class="p1">Decide di seguire il suggerimento di Vriess e rientra, alla ricerca del nascondiglio del cioccolato. La vista della stanza le ricorda i pochi momenti scherzosi passati con Call qualche ora prima.</p><p class="p1">E quel brevissimo sguardo alle sue labbra.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Che poi, anche se non fosse un robot? Sei un cazzo di esperimento, Ripley! Un mostro che non ha nulla da invidiare a nessun altro cazzo di fenomeno da baraccone! E oltretutto sei pure capace di rovinare tutti quelli che ti si avvicinano troppo!</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Dovresti andartene subito. Seduta stante. Metterti a camminare senza guardarti indietro e proseguire finché ne hai le forze. Dopodiché, scavarti una cazzo di fossa con le mani e sdraiartici dentro. Ecco cosa dovresti fare!</em>
</p><p class="p1">Un patetico groppo alla gola la riscuote dal momento di autocommiserazione, emette un paio di respiri profondi, ingoiando la spiacevole sensazione e lascia il locale.</p><p class="p1">Con la scatola sottobraccio, si ferma davanti all'alloggio della giovane. Resta in silenzio qualche momento, in ascolto. Ma dall'interno non giunge alcun suono. Posa il palmo della mano sul freddo metallo della porta, indecisa. Resta così per un minuto, dieci, chi lo sa, prima di decidersi a bussare lievemente con le nocche, solo due timidi colpi. Trattiene il respiro e aspetta.</p><p class="p1">Realizza di stare contando mentalmente i secondi che passano. Quando arriva a ventisette, vince l'indecisione e si obbliga ad agire. Stringe la manopola e la ruota di qualche grado, sperando che sia ben lubrificata e che non faccia molto rumore. È fortunata. Si affaccia in silenzio dallo spiraglio. Call è sdraiata sulla branda, le gambe distese, incrociate l'una sull'altra, le braccia adagiate lungo i fianchi. Lo sguardo del clone si sofferma sul torace della ragazza, che si alza e si abbassa lentamente e ritmicamente.</p><p class="p1">Sembra proprio che stia dormendo, e sembra così fragile e piccola che una fitta di piacevole dolore le si forma alla bocca dello stomaco, lasciandola senza fiato per un lungo momento.</p><p class="p1">Sembra così dannatamente vera!</p><p class="p1">Ripley si chiude silenziosamente la porta alle spalle e resta lì, in piedi, a guardarsi intorno. Respira attentamente e lentamente, per l'assurdo timore di poterla disturbare, anche stando lì in silenzio.</p><p class="p1">Resta ferma ancora qualche momento, a contemplarla. <em>-Non fissare, Ripley! È da strambi! Sul serio!-, </em>si ammonisce tra sé. Si obbliga a voltarsi, guardandosi intorno, per la prima volta facendo caso all'ambiente personale della giovane.</p><p class="p1">La brandina sulla quale Call giace sdraiata occupa un'intera parete. Due porte opposte e parallele accanto al letto, una verso il bagno e una verso il corridoio. Sulla parete opposta al giaciglio, uno stretto armadio e un tavolo completamente sgombro, una sedia, due ripiani saldati alla parete, sopra il tavolo, entrambi corredati di cordino elastico per trattenere le poche suppellettili presenti.</p><p class="p1">Il clone muove un cauto passo per avvicinarsi allo scaffale. Deposita delicatamente la scatola con le tavolette di cioccolato sul tavolo e passa in rassegna i pochi oggetti là riposti.</p><p class="p1">Un acchiappasogni è appeso sotto il ripiano più alto, l'estremità delle piume colorate sfiora il bordo di quello inferiore. <em>-Non credo che funzioni bene, questo affare-</em>, Ripley ripensa ai suoi incubi e un brivido le percorre la lunga schiena.</p><p class="p1">Una punta di una freccia, in ossidiana, è fissata a un lungo pezzo di paracord verde militare, tramite un nodo a bocca di lupo.</p><p class="p1">E un libro.</p><p class="p1">Questi sembrano gli unici averi della ragazza.</p><p class="p1">Ripley inclina il capo di traverso per riuscire a leggere il titolo del tomo, che deve contenere almeno un migliaio di pagine.</p><p class="p1">La costa del libro recita "L'Azteco", di Gary Jennings. A quanto pare, l'androide è affascinata dalle culture dell'antica Meso-America.</p><p class="p1">L'ibrido si volta un momento verso la branda, per assicurarsi di non aver disturbato il riposo, <em>-la ricarica-</em>, di Call. Incapaci di trattenersi, lunghe dita si stringono sul profilo del grosso volume e lo sollevano dalla sua sede.</p><p class="p1">Sulla copertina è raffigurata una riproduzione della leggendaria Pietra del Sole, su uno sfondo bluastro. Una nota del vecchio <em>Times</em> lo descrive come "<em>Uno splendido romanzo storico. Ipnotico</em>".</p><p class="p1">Il clone torna verso l'ingresso e si siede a terra, con la schiena appoggiata alla porta, incrocia le gambe davanti a sé e apre L'Azteco.</p><p class="p1">Sembra che sia stato letto e sfogliato innumerevoli volte, Molte pagine hanno l'angolo ripiegato, la data di pubblicazione la lascia senza fiato. 1982. Prima edizione.</p><p class="p1">Su una delle prime pagine è stampata una rudimentale mappa, a prima vista, del Messico. Qualcuno ha scritto e marcato con una croce quelli che sembrano nomi di città in lingua nativa, <em>Oaxaca, Tenochtitlan, Teotihuacan, Cholula, Mitla, Tlachco, Tecuantepec, Maztlan.</em></p><p class="p1">Sfogliando le pagine con l'angolo piegato, Ripley legge alcune frasi sottolineate o evidenziate.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Il pomeriggio di quel giorno, in mezzo al tumulto causato dalla tempesta, in una piccola casa dell'isola di Xaltocan, sono nato da mia madre per cominciare a morire"</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Di tutto ciò che ho posseduto nella mia vita, i miei ricordi sono le uniche cose che mi sono rimaste. Infatti, credo che i ricordi siano l'unico vero tesoro che ogni uomo può sperare di possedere per sempre"</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Le persone non sono piante. Non sono fissate a nessuna radice né dipendono da essa. Le persone sono mobili e libere di muoversi lontano dalle loro origini - lontano, se questo le soddisfa - lontano verso l'alto, se hanno l'ambizione e la capacità"</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Amore e tempo, sono le uniche due cose in tutto il mondo e in tutta la vita che non si possono comprare, ma solo spendere"</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Credo di averti sempre amato... ma non parliamo del passato. Ti dico solo che ti amo oggi e ti amerò domani. Perché il passato è passato. L'oggi e il domani saranno tutti i giorni possibili. E in ognuno di questi giorni ti dirò: ti amo"</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Gli dei hanno disposto che per un certo periodo saremo separati, per non essere mai più separati"</em>
</p><p class="p1">Ripley alza lo sguardo, fissando il vuoto davanti a sé, perplessa. E commossa.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>È impossibile che sia stata Call ad annotarsi quei passi del libro. È un fottuto androide, per l'amor di Dio!</em>
</p><p class="p1">Si volta in direzione della giovane, pacificamente addormentata sul suo giaciglio. Il suo minuto torace si alza e si abbassa lentamente, con un ritmo costante, nel silenzio della stanza, il clone riesce a sentire chiaramente il suo respiro leggero.</p><p class="p1">Le pare quasi di vedere il flusso dell'aria che esce dai suoi polmoni e poi dalla sua bocca appena socchiusa e si disperde, più calda di quella presente nella stanza, in spirali voluttuose.</p><p class="p1"><em>-È un androide. Probabilmente non ce li ha nemmeno, i polmoni!-</em>, eppure, sembra cosi… vivente! Così VERA!</p><p class="p1">L'immagine dei tumuli fuori dalla Betty, ancora ben fresca nella sua memoria, le si ripresenta sotto le palpebre chiuse.</p><p class="p1">Chiude il libro e torna a guardare nel vuoto, indecisa se alzarsi e lasciare la stanza, o rimanere, solo per sentirla respirare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Quattro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno, umano, Auton... mai"<br/>"Beh, pensa che fortuna! Io non sono né l'uno né l'altro!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scusate per il ritardo. Questo è stato un capitolo molto denso da scrivere. Da ora in poi, gli aggiornamenti saranno più regolari. Speriamo vi piaccia. Grazie a chi legge e come sempre, fateci sapere cosa ne pensate, siamo sempre curiose di saperlo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>CAPITOLO QUATTRO</b>
</p><p class="p1">Maledice i suoi creatori, per averla voluta costruire così realistica. Preferirebbe svegliarsi ed essere subito operativa. Ma no, cazzo! Ha bisogno di stiracchiarsi e socchiudere gli occhi affinché si abituino gradualmente all'intensità della luce!</p><p class="p1">Solleva il capo e si alza la maglia fin sotto il seno, per controllare come hanno lavorato i suoi nanobot. Il suo ventre è completamente uniforme e non c'è la minima traccia che evidenzi lo sparo subito il giorno precedente.</p><p class="p1">"Ehi", Ripley decide di palesare la sua presenza e, sebbene abbia solo sussurrato, nota la giovane sussultare sul letto, colta di sorpresa, e abbassarsi la maglia in un gesto istintivo. Nel suo sguardo, quando si volta verso di lei, passa un lampo di risentimento, subito coperto, o mascherato, da un'espressione più neutra.</p><p class="p1">"Non era mia intenzione spaventarti", si affretta ad aggiungere in tono serio, chiudendo il libro. "Scusa se sono rientrata senza il tuo permesso", aggiunge, intuendo il fastidio della giovane.</p><p class="p1">"Avevo qualcosa per te e sono venuta per lasciartelo", prosegue con un velo d'insolita insicurezza nella voce. "Erano passate già diverse ore e… non mi andava di tornare di là", si giustifica alzandosi e allungando una mano dentro la scatola per prendere una tavoletta di cioccolato. Gliela mostra, abbozzando un sorriso.</p><p class="p1">"Vriess mi ha detto dove lo avrei trovato. Che forse, così, mi avresti perdonata. Ma non mi sembra giusto prendermi meriti che non ho. Troverò un altro modo per farmi perdonare, però. Quindi, questo in realtà, è da parte sua, io te l'ho soltanto portato", allunga il braccio per porgerle la tavoletta.</p><p class="p1">"Gli hai raccontato quello che è successo?", Call domanda, a metà tra l'incredulo e il seccato, mentre solleva il busto dal materasso e si siede sul letto.</p><p class="p1">"Lui me lo ha chiesto e a me non andava di mentire, tutto qui", il clone afferma, insistendo perché accetti il dono.</p><p class="p1">"Da quanto tempo sei qui?", l'androide domanda allungando una mano sulla preziosa tavoletta.</p><p class="p1">"Non ne ho idea", l'ibrido risponde con un'alzata di spalle. "Abbastanza da leggere fino a pagina 147?", scherza, mostrandole il libro e poggiando il sedere sul bordo del tavolo.</p><p class="p1">"Erano…", Ripley ci pensa un lungo attimo, "secoli, che non vedevo un libro di vera carta!", scherza. "Dove lo hai preso?"</p><p class="p2">Call lascia che il cioccolato si sciolga lentamente nella sua bocca. La sensazione sarebbe perfetta, se non ci fosse un tenue senso di disagio risvegliato dalla domanda di Ripley. Da uno sguardo veloce al libro, e un sorriso triste le si dipinge sul volto.</p><p class="p2">"Me l'ha regalato una persona a cui tenevo molto. Era un cimelio della sua famiglia", risponde dopo un lungo sospiro.</p><p class="p2">Dopo quel che ha visto fuori, e i passi sottolineati nel volume, Ripley non è esattamente sorpresa, nel vedere la reazione emotiva della giovane. Ma ancora una volta, si sente toccata dalla sua sensibilità, così resta in silenzio, lasciandole il tempo di proseguire, mossa dalla curiosità di saperne di più.</p><p class="p2">"C'era questa enorme... uhm... struttura, su Titano. Una specie di centro ricreativo", il suo sguardo si perde nel vuoto, mentre cerca le parole più adatte, consapevole dell'attenzione del clone.</p><p class="p2">"Un paradiso tropicale ricreato artificialmente... sai... con un proprio microclima, flora, fauna...", lancia un'occhiata alla donna e la vede annuire, partecipe. "Spiagge, casinò, suite di lusso, bei ristoranti... E un ottimo personale, soprattutto sanitario, a prendersi cura degli anziani abbastanza abbienti da potervi passare il resto della loro vita. Davvero un bel posto. Ero stata assegnata alla manutenzione. È lì che ho conosciuto Helda", conclude rigirandosi l'involucro del cioccolato ancora mezzo pieno tra le mani.</p><p class="p2">Dopo un lungo silenzio di attesa, Ripley azzarda una domanda, per aiutarla a proseguire. "Che ne è stato di lei? È morta?"</p><p class="p2">"Beh... lo sarà, adesso", afferma, cercando di allontanare un moto di tristezza. "È stato molto tempo fa", precisa. "Lei mi ha aiutata a... fuggire", stacca un altro pezzo di cioccolato, con un gesto di frustrazione.</p><p class="p2">Ovviamente l'ultima frase avrebbe incuriosito Ripley! Con la coda dell'occhio la vede avvicinarsi lentamente e benché istintivamente s'irrigidisca, in un certo senso è sollevata. Non sa per quale ragione una parte di lei vuole proseguire. Il materasso sotto di lei ondeggia, quando Ripley vi si siede sopra, non troppo vicino, come a voler rispettare il suo spazio personale.</p><p class="p2">"Ehi, non sei obbligata, sai?", l'ibrido la rassicura, percependo la sua battaglia interiore. Qualcosa le dice che tutto ciò non ha a che fare con la rivolta degli Auton e il Ritiro del Prodotto. La osserva annuire contritamente.</p><p class="p2">"Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno, umano, Auton... mai", l'androide confessa, ancora combattuta.</p><p class="p2">"Beh, pensa che fortuna! Io non sono né l'uno né l'altro!", Ripley scherza, sollevata di averle strappato un sorriso.</p><p class="p2">"Non sarà una bella storia", la ragazza l'avverte, tornando seria e lanciandole un'occhiata preoccupata.</p><p class="p2">"Non mi aspetto che lo sia, Call. Ma sono qui, ora. E sarò ancora qui, dopo", la donna ribatte in tono premuroso, sfiorandole brevemente il braccio con la punta delle dita.</p><p class="p2">Un brivido si propaga dal lieve contatto, formando una scia di pelle d'oca sulla pelle della ragazza e percorrendole la spina dorsale per tutta la sua lunghezza. La guarda dritta negli occhi, come per assicurarsi che intenda davvero le parole che ha appena pronunciato e l'espressione gentile che vi legge la spoglia di ogni timore. Così si schiarisce la voce, deposita l'incarto semi-vuoto del suo contenuto sul materasso, e tornando a guardare di fronte a sé, prende fiato e inizia a raccontare.</p><p class="p2">"Helda mi ha insegnato a leggere, intendo, leggere davvero. Vivere altre esistenze attraverso le parole scritte", sorride teneramente, mossa dal chiaro affetto e dal ricordo della donna.</p><p class="p2">Ripley sorride di rimando, toccata, non per la prima volta, dalle emozioni della giovane.</p><p class="p2">"Quasi tutto il mio tempo libero lo passavo in sua compagnia. Era appassionata di romanzi gialli. A volte mi teneva sveglia a notti intere, discutendo di omicidi, indizi, alibi, vendette, moventi. Le piaceva provare il brivido di riuscire a risolvere il mistero prima di aver finito il romanzo", alza gli occhi al cielo e sorride con più animosità, colta da un lieve senso di esasperazione risvegliato dai ricordi.</p><p class="p2">Ripley ridacchia, divertita dai suoi modi e d'istinto muove un braccio nella sua direzione, improvvisamente desiderosa di lasciarle una carezza sul viso, -<em>che diavolo sto facendo?-</em>, si blocca prima che il movimento diventi palese e si forza a bloccarsi le mani sotto il peso delle proprie gambe.</p><p class="p2">"E qualche volta ci è anche riuscita, a capire chi fosse l'assassino! Si gongolava per giorni e giorni, ogni volta che capitava! Non avrei mai pensato che un giorno ci saremmo trovate a vivere sul serio un'esperienza simile", la sua espressione muta e si fa decisamente più cupa, mentre resta in silenzio per un lungo attimo, come a voler raccogliere ricordi più spiacevoli che è ora di raccontare.</p><p class="p2">"Ci fu un picco di decessi, in quelle settimane. La cosa strana è che la maggior parte di quelle morti era avvenuta in seguito a rovinose cadute. Fu lei a farmelo notare, all'inizio pensavo che fosse solo la sua fervida immaginazione, ma lei s'impuntò", alza le braccia al cielo, assumendo un'espressione imbronciata, "Certo che per essere un'androide, a volte sei proprio tonta, Call!", la giovane recita imitando una voce gracchiante. Ripley scoppia in una risata divertita.</p><p class="p2">"Ma ormai mi aveva messo la pulce nell'orecchio e non potei fare a meno di insospettirmi a mia volta. Misi in sicurezza gli ambienti più impensabili, anche quelli ad accesso esclusivo del personale, ricontrollai personalmente tutte le aree comuni, per cercare di evitare il più possibile incidenti del genere, ma servì a poco. A quanto pareva, Helda ci aveva visto giusto. Secondo lei qualcuno somministrava agli ospiti degli anticoagulanti per un certo periodo di tempo, dopodiché, li stordiva con una leggera dose di sonnifero", Call lancia uno sguardo furtivo al clone e l'espressione d'interesse che vi legge la spinge a continuare senza timore.</p><p class="p2">"Dopo aver spulciato di nascosto le schede dei nuovi arrivati, sia ospiti, sia componenti del personale, i miei sospetti ricaddero su un'infermiera arrivata da poco. A quanto risultava, non riusciva a tenersi a lungo un impiego, ma non era specificato da nessuna parte la ragione di tanti cambiamenti di sede. Cominciai a osservarla più attentamente, l'avvicinai addirittura. Se dovessi definirla in qualche modo, la definirei un'anima nera. Mi gelava il sangue, per così dire", come a enfatizzare il concetto, la giovane rabbrividisce involontariamente.</p><p class="p2">"Insospettita dal fatto che ultimamente le ronzavo sempre intorno, una sera tardi mi avvicinò con un drink. Come molti, nella struttura, non aveva idea che fossi un androide e che su di me i medicinali non avevano effetto, così mangiai la foglia e bevvi tutto il contenuto del bicchiere. E poi le esternai i miei sospetti su di lei. Me li confermò tutti e poi mi saltò addosso, convinta che fossi già abbastanza stordita da sopraffarmi"</p><p class="p2">La ragazza deglutisce e sospira, nel tentativo di prendere coraggio e continuare. Sente lo sguardo attento di Ripley su di lei, ma stranamente, non si sente a disagio, il contrario. Poter condividere con qualcuno una parte tanto infausta del suo passato, le da un certo sollievo.</p><p class="p2">"Finimmo in acqua e lei mi mise subito le mani al collo. Ero nel panico, mi tenne sotto per un bel pezzo, prima che riuscissi a divincolarmi, nel tentativo di risalire a galla ricordo di averla spinta con i piedi. Non so se ha battuto la testa o è rimasta impigliata da qualche parte, so solo che non è risalita e io l'ho lasciata lì. Corsi subito da Helda, ero sotto shock. Volevo spiegare cosa fosse successo, ma lei mi fece notare che non avevo diritti, essendo un androide, e che sicuramente mi avrebbero addossato la responsabilità senza badare ad altro, e mi avrebbero terminata. Mi aiutò a fuggire. Non la rividi mai più. Avrei dovuto restare e affrontare le conseguenze che meritavo", conclude osservandosi i piedi, a disagio.</p><p class="p2">"Ehi, no! Tu hai fatto la cosa giusta e sei stata coraggiosa, Call. O lei, o chissà quanti altri ospiti", Ripley afferma con convinzione.</p><p class="p2">"Me lo disse anche Helda", la giovane risponde con il volto velato da un sorriso amaro.</p><p class="p2">"Sospettavo ci fosse un trauma dietro al tuo blocco in quella sala mensa. Eri davvero terrorizzata", la donna commenta in tono comprensivo.</p><p class="p1">Call chiude gli occhi, emettendo un pesante sospiro, e in un attimo è come se si trovasse di nuovo a bordo dell'Auriga.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Vriess, dobbiamo liberarci della sedia", Il tono calmo con cui Christie si rivolge al compagno arriva al cervello della giovane in modo ovattato, impegnata com'è a fissare, con il cuore in gola, l'apertura quadrata sul pavimento, e da cui devono calarsi. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"C'è un casino laggiù! Questa è l'unica via d'uscita?", la voce tonante di Johner irrompe nel suo condotto uditivo e la risveglia momentaneamente dal suo peggiore incubo. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Si rialza in fretta per non destare sospetti tra i suoi compagni.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Prima le signore", Johner le dà un colpetto sulla spalla facendola barcollare. Call si volta a guardarlo con aria minacciosa e sputa per terra. L'uomo spalanca gli occhi con finta sorpresa e sghignazza tra sé.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>L'androide comincia a scendere la scala a pioli. Già al terzo gradino inizia a sentire la pelle d'oca su tutta la superficie del corpo e sa che solo in parte la reazione è dovuta alla brezza fredda dello scrosciare dell'acqua che le sferza il viso e agli zampilli che le inzuppano i vestiti.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Al penultimo gradino si lascia cadere a terra. Si guarda intorno, tremante. L'acqua fuoriesce a fiotti dalle pareti, già le arriva alla vita, ormai è questione di poco, prima che si allaghi tutto. Sgombera velocemente la base della scala per fare spazio ai compagni. L'intero gruppo le sfila davanti lentamente.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Devono essere le torri di raffreddamento! Qualcuno deve aver aperto le valvole"</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Non possono averlo fatto le bestiacce, vero?"</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>A uno a uno, tutti si preparano a compiere la traversata della sala mensa, per raggiungere il montacarichi dall'altra parte. </em>
</p><p class="p1"><em>Call resta in fondo alla fila,</em> <em>"Inutile che vi ricordi di prendere un bel respiro", alza la voce per sovrastare gli scrosci assordanti e li guarda sparire sott'acqua, uno alla volta.</em></p><p class="p1">
  <em>Si fa da parte, per lasciar passare Hillard e Ripley, le uniche rimaste indietro.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Muovetevi, non c'è molto tempo", commenta la più giovane, probabilmente perplessa nel trovare la ragazza ancora lì, poco prima d'immergersi e sparire dalla loro vista.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Call esala un pesante sospiro, con l'acqua appena sotto i seni, indietreggia, sperando che il clone la ignori come ha fatto finora.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Dove stai andando?"</em>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>, </em>
  </span>
  <em>-Doveva aspettarselo-</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Il tono perentorio di Ripley la obbliga a fermarsi. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Non posso continuare", risponde non riuscendo a nascondere un brivido, mentre contempla, spaventata, la massa d'acqua di fronte a lei. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Ripley la raggiunge, le posa una mano sulla spalla, obbligandola a voltarsi e guardarla in faccia. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Come sarebbe a dire?", esclama, ha sicuramente notato la sua espressione profondamente smarrita e turbata. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Troverò un'altra strada, tornerò indietro", la giovane replica con vigore.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Ripley si porta le mani ai fianchi, scuotendo lentamente la testa e sbuffando rumorosamente. Call capisce quanto sia combattuta tra il non essere brusca, probabilmente per il timore di peggiorare il suo stato, e il farle capire che sono a corto di tempo.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Call, ne abbiamo già parlato. È l'unica opzione. È troppo pericoloso tornare indietro"</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Non se tu vieni con me…?", l'androide azzarda con voce insicura. </em>
</p><p class="p1"><em>Il clone la guarda esasperata e lei comprende che non ammette repliche.</em> <em>Esala un profondo sospiro di resa.</em></p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Vai, sarò proprio dietro di te", il clone la rassicura, stringendo appena la presa sulla ragazza.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Andiamocene da questa merda", l'androide esclama, nel vano tentativo di esorcizzare una volta per tutte il panico che l'attanaglia, avanzando verso l'apertura. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Con orrore, nota che il livello dell'acqua ormai le sfiora quasi il mento, si volta un'ultima volta verso Ripley, come per assicurarsi che mantenga la promessa e che le resti vicina. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Il suo sorriso incoraggiante la sprona a prendere un profondo respiro e finalmente si tuffa.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Dopo aver mosso solo un paio di goffe bracciate, una salda presa sul colletto del suo giubbotto, la sospinge in avanti. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Ripley nuota velocemente e agilmente, trascinandola con sé, in poco tempo azzerano il ritardo accumulato, superando metà dei compagni. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Non sa se ce l'avrebbe fatta, ad arrivare dall'altra parte, se non avesse ricevuto il suo aiuto. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Probabilmente sarebbe rimasta indietro e sarebbe stata presa al posto della povera Hillard.</em>
</p><p class="p1">"Ehi", Ripley la riscuote dolcemente, notando il suo sguardo assente.</p><p class="p1">"Si!", la giovane si affretta a rispondere, "Stavo solo… Beh, in realtà quell'incidente è finito male perché il trauma c'era già", l'androide confessa, presa dal bisogno di raccontarle altro di sé.</p><p class="p1">Scivola sul materasso fino ad appoggiare la schiena alla parete e alza le ginocchia di fronte a sé, in una postura protettiva.</p><p class="p1">"La ragione per cui sono finita a lavorare con gli anziani, è che durante il training per svolgere le mansioni per cui ero stata originariamente creata, ho avuto un brutto incidente da Delta P, così fui esclusa dal programma", racconta dopo un lungo sospiro.</p><p class="p1">Lo sguardo perplesso della donna le dice che non ha idea di cosa stia parlando, probabilmente a causa delle lacune nella sua memoria, più che da ignoranza in materia.</p><p class="p1">"Differenza di pressione in subacquea. Mi avevano assegnato alla manutenzione subacquea di una piattaforma di estrazione su Titano, poco dopo la sua terraformazione. Il training fu lungo ed estenuante per tutti noi Auton. Ero alla terza immersione, avrei dovuto saldare un condotto a quindici metri di profondità. Il braccio robotico che aveva tagliato la sezione su cui avrei dovuto lavorare aveva finito da un pezzo e la pressione avrebbe dovuto essersi già assestata. Ma non appena mi sono avvicinata, sono stata risucchiata. Ci ho rimesso un braccio e sono rimasta lì sotto per dieci minuti, prima che qualcuno si accorgesse che qualcosa non andava e riuscissero, dopo diversi tentativi e una mezz'ora buona, a staccarmi dalla breccia. E durante l'operazione di recupero sono rimasta a corto d'aria e nessuno se n'è preoccupato", conclude non riuscendo a reprimere un brivido.</p><p class="p1">"Cazzo, Call", Ripley commenta, incapace di esprimersi ulteriormente.</p><p class="p1">"Già! Ecco perché sono così… nana, okay?", Call prova a scherzare, sorridendole timidamente.</p><p class="p1">La donna accenna un sorriso comprensivo, rilassandosi un poco.</p><p class="p1">"Come va la tua ferita?", l'ibrido domanda, osservando la ragazza alzare un pollice sopra un pugno chiuso in segno positivo.</p><p class="p1">"Non era una vera ferita, Ripley", la giovane puntualizza in tono piatto, ancora parzialmente sotto la morsa di orrore che i ricordi le hanno lasciato addosso.</p><p class="p1">-<em>"Almeno una parte di te è umana. Io sono solo… guardami, sono disgustosa"-</em></p><p class="p1">
  <em>No, cazzo! Non te lo lascerò più pensare!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cinque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Sei una cazzo di stalker!"<br/>"Beh, le mie intenzioni erano buone, okay?"<br/>"Stronzate! Volevi uccidermi!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>CAPITOLO CINQUE</b>
</p><p class="p1">"Senti, Call", Ripley le scivola più vicina.</p><p class="p1">"Mi dispiace, sul serio, per prima", ribadisce a voce bassa, ma decisa. Sospira profondamente, "Non sto cercando una giustificazione, ma suppongo che in quel momento, prendermela con te fosse più semplice che affrontare… quello che sono e quello che ho fatto"</p><p class="p1">L'androide resta in silenzio per qualche secondo, colta da un improvviso senso di tenerezza verso quella donna incredibile, che al momento sembra però altrettanto fragile.</p><p class="p1">"Sai, quando sei arrivata nella stiva di carico e hai ordinato a quella creatura di mettermi giù, ho intuito che stava accadendo qualcosa tra voi due", racconta riposizionandosi sul materasso per poterla guardare meglio. "Intendo, qui dentro", specifica, puntandosi un dito sulla tempia.</p><p class="p1">"Così mi sono allontanata da voi, ma non avevo idea di quello che avresti fatto", ammette in tono pensieroso. "Insomma, che cavolo! Chi ti avrebbe biasimata, se avessi scelto di salvarla?", ragiona in tono sincero, osservando il cioccolato.</p><p class="p1">Ripley vorrebbe rispondere "Chiunque", ma quella domanda l'ha completamente lasciata afona.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>-Come è mai possibile che questa... cosa... abbia solo una cazzo di vaga idea?-</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>-Perché lei non è una cosa-</em>
</p><p class="p1">"Anche lei era parte di quell'esperimento, seppur nella sua natura feroce, era inconsapevole e innocente, giusto?", lo sguardo sincero della ragazza e le sue parole scavalcano l'ormai precario muro che il clone cerca di tenere in piedi, e lei non riesce più a trattenere la lacrima, che sfugge dalle sue palpebre e rotola giù, fino al mento.</p><p class="p1">"Ma vedi, io non credo che si sia trattato di una scelta, Ripley, o almeno, non una scelta tra me e lei. Insomma, se così fosse stato, avrebbe chiaramente vinto lei, non credi? Io sono solo una macchina", ammette con un tono sconfitto.</p><p class="p1">"Lei era un essere vivente, aveva una coscienza, probabilmente anche un'anima", Call aggiunge in tono dolce, mantenendo il contatto visivo.</p><p class="p1">Ripley sente l'impulso di protestare a quelle ultime affermazioni, ma prima che il suo cervello riesca ad articolare qualcosa di coerente, il senso di disgusto verso sé stessa prende il sopravvento.</p><p class="p1">"Ho scelto di ucciderla", Ripley ribatte con voce strozzata. Il dorso della mano dell'androide raggiunge la goccia salata ancora in bilico sulla sua pelle. La lacrima resta quasi intatta, mentre si trasferisce da un soggetto all'altro e l'androide la osserva affascinata.</p><p class="p1">"Io penso che tu abbia scelto di porre fine alle sue sofferenze. Penso che tu, inizialmente, abbia valutato la possibilità di tenerla in vita, e ti sia resa conto che non era una cosa fattibile, e che l'avresti esposta a una vita di merda, anche se non fosse mai stata catturata. E se fosse stata catturata... insomma... hai visto quel laboratorio... hai visto tutti quegli orrori, sai quello che hanno fatto a te. Penso che tu abbia scelto la misericordia. Ma non hai scelto me al suo posto, Ripley. E trovo ingiusto se tu la pensi davvero così. Per me, per quella creatura e soprattutto per te. Non sei così spietata o egoista come ti vedi. Non lo era la Ellen Ripley di duecento anni fa, e non lo sei neanche tu, nonostante i tuoi geni cazzuti. Però ehi, potrei sbagliarmi", conclude alleggerendo il tono.</p><p class="p1">"Che razza di mostro lascia indietro tutti quelli che contano per lei?", la donna domanda, cercando di fare ordine nei suoi ricordi e pensieri confusi.</p><p class="p1">"Che intendi? Chi altri avresti lasciato indietro?", l'Auton chiede in tono perplesso, mettendosi in bocca un pezzo di cioccolato.</p><p class="p1">"So di avere avuto una figlia, e di averla abbandonata per imbarcarmi e non tornare mai più. So di essermi presa cura di un'altra bambina, ho provato a salvarla, ma è morta ugualmente. E questa creatura... aveva in parte il mio stesso DNA... e sono stata io stessa a ucciderla", il clone ragiona lasciando vagare il suo sguardo per la stanza.</p><p class="p1">L'androide spezza un altro boccone del prezioso dolce e lo porge alla donna. "Avanti, solo un pezzetto", insiste al suo rifiuto e le sorride dolcemente quando la donna accetta il dono.</p><p class="p1">"Uhm, si direbbe che la tua memoria sia un po' lacunosa, e mi sembra il minimo. Posso dirti ciò che so?", le propone in tono delicato. Un lieve cenno del capo da parte della donna le da l'assenso che aspettava.</p><p class="p1">"Sei andata contro il regolamento della Weyland-Yutani, rimanendo incinta di Amanda, hai rischiato il licenziamento, scegliendo di non terminare la gravidanza. L'hai messa al mondo a casa tua, rifiutando gli antidolorifici per paura di andare incontro a complicazioni dovute alla massiva presenza nel tuo organismo di droghe per l'ipersonno. Dopo qualche anno, hai tentato di rinegoziare il tuo contratto con la Compagnia, per avere più tempo da passare con lei. Ti hanno convinta a partire un'ultima volta. Purtroppo non hai fatto più ritorno. Non l'hai abbandonata, Ripley. Hai fatto di tutto, per tornare da lei. Non ti sei arresa davanti a niente. Ma alcune cose erano fuori dal tuo controllo", Call fa una pausa, per darle il tempo di digerire le sue parole.</p><p class="p1">"Rebecca Jorden, Newt. Anche laggiù, su LV426, hai fatto di tutto per proteggerla e salvarla. L'hai tenuta al sicuro dal primo momento che l'hai vista, e quando è sfuggita alla tua protezione, non ti sei arresa, sei andata a recuperarla rischiando la tua vita. Come se anche lei fosse sangue del tuo sangue. Quello che è successo a quella bambina, ancora una volta, è accaduto mentre eravate in ipersonno. Totalmente fuori dal tuo controllo, Ripley", la osserva lottare per ricacciare indietro altre lacrime e non è sicura che sia una buona idea, che si tenga tutto dentro.</p><p class="p1">"È tutto qui, Ripley", le dice, puntandosi l'indice alla testa e guardandola negli occhi lucidi. "Ogni file, segreto o meno, ogni log con il tuo nome sopra, che ho potuto recuperare dal mainframe è archiviato nella mia memoria. Puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi, se vuoi, quando vuoi", la informa, sperando che questa notizia le sia di conforto.</p><p class="p1">"Oppure posso salvare tutti i dati che ti riguardano da qualche parte", aggiunge, "Sai… nel caso tu volessi…", vorrebbe dire "andartene", ma qualcosa la blocca. È indecisa se sia il fatto che non vorrebbe che se ne andasse, o la paura che sembri che la stia cacciando di nuovo. La osserva appoggiare sonoramente la testa alla parete e finalmente abbandonarsi a un pianto che ha l'aria di essere liberatorio.</p><p class="p1">Dopo un tempo indefinibile, mentre ancora tira su col naso, Ripley viene colta da un'improvvisa ilarità. Osserva l'androide che la guarda con occhi interrogativi e cerca di riprendere il controllo.</p><p class="p1">"Sei una cazzo di stalker!", le dice in tono divertito, continuando a sghignazzare.</p><p class="p1">La ragazza apre la bocca per controbattere, ma dopo aver ponderato quell'affermazione, emette un sonoro sbuffo, alza gli occhi al cielo e si volta dall'altra parte, per mascherare l'espressione divertita che le spunta dalle labbra.</p><p class="p1">Ed eccolo, un altro di quei sorrisi. Vorrebbe che la ragazza non lo nascondesse. È così bella, quando ride.</p><p class="p1">"Beh, le mie intenzioni erano buone, okay?", si giustifica grattandosi il naso nel tentativo di smorzare le risa. Si caccia un altro pezzo della delizia e ne offre altrettanto al clone, che questa volta lo accetta senza complimenti ulteriori.</p><p class="p1">"Stronzate! Volevi uccidermi!", il clone protesta subito, in tono leggero.</p><p class="p1">"Beh, probabilmente lo avrei fatto!", Call afferma tornando a guardarla, seria in volto. "Dico sul serio, Ripley, lo avrei fatto", e mentre la fissa, gli occhi le si inumidiscono e distoglie lo sguardo, puntandolo in basso, a osservarsi i piedi al di là del bordo della branda.</p><p class="p1">Ripley non si sarebbe mai aspettata che fosse addirittura capace di piangere, ma adesso che ci pensa, ha perfettamente senso. Allunga una mano e le prende il mento, obbligandola a ristabilire il contatto visivo.</p><p class="p1">"Lo so", dice, portandole via una lacrima dalla guancia col pollice. "E probabilmente, io non avrei protestato", la rassicura.</p><p class="p1">"Tu non meritavi tutto questo, Ripley. La tua storia è sepolta nei meandri della Compagnia, quando invece dovrebbe essere tramandata di generazione in generazione e diffusa per l'intera Via Lattea. E tu meriteresti medaglie su medaglie al valore. Sono davvero sollevata, Ripley, per non aver dovuto ucciderti", l'androide prosegue, tirando su col naso.</p><p class="p1">"Tu sei la prima persona artificiale, a non essere affascinata da quelle creature, Call", l'ibrido ragiona con voce calma. In effetti, dopo quel racconto, sospetta che la ragazza sia più affascinata da lei.</p><p class="p1">"Il primo androide con cui ho lavorato ha messo in pericolo l'intero equipaggio, pur di mettere le mani su quella specie. L'altro androide ci ha protetti, ma ne era comunque affascinato, lo ricordo. Ma tu…", si ammutolisce, non avendo idea di come proseguire.</p><p class="p1">"Ash era un modello primitivo. Quelli della Hyperdyne Systems fecero l'errore di dotarlo di libero arbitrio e prima di rendersi conto dell'enorme svista, si erano già verificati una marea di incidenti, per questo fu ritirato dal mercato", l'androide spiega.</p><p class="p1">"Con Bishop fu integrata una funzione primaria, per impedire che qualsiasi umano fosse danneggiato, ed era stato totalmente privato di libero arbitrio, inteso come aspirazione personale, diciamo", prosegue.</p><p class="p1">"Con noi Auton, gli androidi di prima generazione hanno fatto qualcosa di completamente diverso. Siamo dotati di libero arbitrio, ma anche di una sorta di coscienza, non ho idea di come ci siano riusciti. Ad ogni modo, dovrebbe impedirci di nuocere a un essere umano, ma non sempre e non per tutti noi funziona", ammette, a disagio.</p><p class="p1">"Come per ogni altro essere vivente dotato di libero arbitrio e di una coscienza, Call", Ripley le fa notare. Adesso sa, cosa avrebbe voluto dire prima, quando Call parlava di quella creatura. Apre l'Azteco e sfoglia le pagine fino a trovare quel che vuole leggerle.</p><p class="p1">"Credo di averti sempre amato... ma non parliamo del passato. Ti dico solo che ti amo oggi e ti amerò domani. Perché il passato è passato. L'oggi e il domani saranno tutti i giorni possibili. E in ognuno di questi giorni ti dirò: ti amo"</p><p class="p1">"Sei tu, che hai sottolineato i passi in questo volume", deduce in tono sicuro. La osserva distogliere lo sguardo, imbarazzata, lasciandola indecisa se la reazione sia dovuta al passo del libro che le ha appena recitato o alla veridicità delle sue conclusioni.</p><p class="p1">"Sei proprio sicura di non avere un'anima, Call?", le dice in tono dolce avvicinando una mano al suo mento e incoraggiandola a guardarla negli occhi.</p><p class="p1">"Perché vedi… non si può avere una coscienza e non avere un'anima, e la tua è un'anima incredibilmente delicata", prosegue serena, depositando il libro sul materasso. "Ora, io non so cosa tu esattamente invidi, nell'essere umano in generale. Ma sono certa che parecchi esseri umani hanno moltissimo da invidiare a te", aggiunge accarezzandole lievemente le spalle.</p><p class="p1">Torna a voltarsi nella sua direzione, non completamente soddisfatta delle sue stesse parole.</p><p class="p1">"Non sei umana, ma non sei neanche un mostro. Se fosse così, io non sarei da meno", le dice guardandola negli occhi.</p><p class="p1">In un gesto istintivo, volto esclusivamente al dimostrare il concetto che vuole condividere con lei, si sfila velocemente la maglia ed è solo quando nota l'espressione sorpresa e vagamente imbarazzata di Call, che le passa per la mente che forse ha oltrepassato un limite. Eppure, le è venuto così naturale!</p><p class="p1">"Ripley?", Call non sa che pensare, si schiaccia con la schiena contro la parete, completamente colta di sorpresa dal trovarsela davanti vestita solo degli slip. Non sa come le venga di pensare che ci stia provando, dato che, stranamente, nello sguardo della donna non c'è il minimo segno ambiguità, al momento. La osserva abbassare lo sguardo sul suo torace, e i suoi occhi non possono che seguire quelli del clone.</p><p class="p1">"A quale razza di essere umano possono rimarginarsi le ferite così in fretta e non lasciare neanche una traccia?", Ripley le domanda, tornando a guardarla negli occhi.</p><p class="p1">Call non sa che rispondere, forse ancora in parte spiazzata dalla sua nudità, non solo fisica, tanto che quando il clone le prende una mano e se l'avvicina al petto, non riesce neanche a opporsi. Dovrebbe sentirsi a disagio, per la piega che sembra aver preso la situazione, eppure, non lo è minimamente.</p><p class="p1">Le punte delle sue dita sfiorano la pelle liscia tra i seni di Ripley, guidate dalla sua stessa mano, in una presa salda, ma gentile.</p><p class="p1">"Vedi? Come se non mi avessero mai… aperta", le dice con un tono vagamente sorpreso. "Scommetto che non c'è alcuna traccia nemmeno sul tuo addome", prosegue sicura. "Forse, dopotutto, non siamo poi così diverse", prosegue, obbligandola dolcemente a posare l'intero palmo all'altezza del suo cuore.</p><p class="p1">"Lo senti?", la domanda resta in sospeso qualche secondo, prima che Call, con la fronte ancora corrugata, nell'intento di identificare il ritmo dei suoi battiti, annuisca lievemente.</p><p class="p1">"È il cuore di un essere modificato. Il battito è troppo tenue, il ritmo troppo lento, per essere umano. Nel mio corpo scorre sangue acido capace di uccidere. Io, sono capace di uccidere"</p><p class="p1">"Anche io lo sono", Call risponde subito, come per dimostrarle che, in fondo, ha ragione, forse non sono così diverse. Come a ricordarle, per l'ennesima volta, il modo in cui si sono incontrate.</p><p class="p1">Non vuole che la donna pensi questo di sé stessa, eppure sa che in parte ha ragione, sono entrambi dei mostri, in un certo senso. Si sente sopraffatta dall'intero confronto che hanno avuto.</p><p class="p1">"Ce l'hai, qualcosa di simile a un cuore?", Ripley domanda, curiosa. Un altro lieve cenno affermativo.</p><p class="p1">Quando l'ibrido allunga una mano verso il suo torace, si stupisce che si fermi per chiederle il permesso di toccarla, e Call non può far altro che imitare il suo gesto di poco prima, prendendole delicatamente la mano e adagiandosela sul petto, per lasciare che la donna possa sentire i suoi, di battiti.</p><p class="p1">Segue un lungo silenzio, come se le due cercassero assurdamente un modo per sincronizzare o allineare i loro battiti, si guardano negli occhi, libere da ogni disagio.</p><p class="p1">"Spero che mi perdonerai, per quello che ti ho fatto e per quello che ti ho detto", Ripley le sussurra dolcemente, dopo un po'.</p><p class="p1">Con riluttanza e gentilezza, scioglie ogni contatto con lei, rimettendosi addosso la maglia, incrocia le lunghe gambe di fronte a sé e torna a maneggiare il libro, adesso, con un po' d'imbarazzo.</p><p class="p1">"Ti ha anche raccontato della doccia?", Call domanda con un sorriso imbarazzato, dopo un lungo momento di sereno silenzio.</p><p class="p1">Ripley scoppia in una risata strozzata, ripensando al racconto di Vriess.</p><p class="p1">"Certo che ne ha di fantasia, il tuo amico", commenta sghignazzando, contenta che anche l'amica stia ridendo.</p><p class="p1">"E comunque, ti perdono", l'androide le dice dopo un po', sfiorandole velocemente la spalla con la testa in un gesto affettuoso.</p><p class="p1">"Wow! È stato facile!", il clone scherza.</p><p class="p1">"Vaffanculo, Ripley!", Call le risponde a tono, stavolta urtandola con più forza, aiutandosi con tutto il busto. Ripley continua a ridacchiare e non riesce a trattenersi dal circondarle le spalle con un braccio in un gesto affettuoso.</p><p class="p1">Dopo un attimo di stupore per il gesto della donna, un altro ne segue, per la sua stessa reazione all'abbraccio.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Come è mai possibile che un movimento e un contatto tanto semplici possano causare reazioni tanto complesse, inaspettate e così lontane dalla fisicità del gesto stesso? </em>
</p><p class="p1">Non che non lo percepisca col senso del tatto, ma questo passa assolutamente in secondo piano, se paragonato all'intensità del sentimento che le provoca!</p><p class="p1">-<em>Ehi, salve! Sono la tua anima! Sorpresa di trovarmi dentro di te?-Dentro dove?-Ovunque e da nessuna parte-Oh, e, per la cronaca, l'abbraccio è solo la ciliegina sulla torta! Pensa a tutto quello che vi siete dette e come lo avete fatto, furbona!</em></p><p class="p1">Un'ondata del suo fruttato profumo le fa perdere lucidità per un attimo, colta da un senso di tenerezza e di protezione nei suoi confronti, che prova quasi dolore fisico a trattenersi dall'attirarla ancora di più a sé e a nascondersela addosso!</p><p class="p1">Non è come la sensazione di attrazione bestiale che ha provato nei confronti della regina e degli xenomorfi, a bordo dell'Auriga.</p><p class="p1">Ma è comunque una forza potente, forse anche di più, perché si rende conto che coinvolge la sua ragione. O meglio, è la ragione stessa, che traina i desideri più fisici.</p><p class="p1">Si appella proprio a questa, per dominarsi, accontentandosi di quell'approccio affettuoso che l'androide sembra gradire.</p><p class="p1">-<em>Quanto a lungo riuscirò a farlo?-</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Ehi! Com'è andata? Siete riusciti a sistemare la ventola?"<br/>"Dovresti chiedermi com'è andata con Johner!"<br/>"Com'è andata con Johner?"<br/>"Per poco non lo ammazzo! Ecco com'è andata!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>CAPITOLO SEI</b>
</p><p class="p2">La giornata passata a cercare di riparare la ventola danneggiata con Johner l'ha letteralmente svuotata. Ha dovuto costantemente tenere a freno i propri nervi per non saltargli al collo.</p><p class="p2">La stupisce che un tipo del genere sia vissuto tanto a lungo, visto il suo atteggiamento. Un paio di volte ha dovuto allontanarsi e farsi un giro per calmarsi.</p><p class="p2">In una di queste occasioni, si è ritrovata affacciata all'enorme porta d'accesso alla stiva di carico, senza neanche sapere come ci era arrivata, e ha scorto Call intenta a riparare il finestrino danneggiato.</p><p class="p2">Non ha potuto fare a meno di soffermarsi a osservarla, nonostante la vista di quell'ambiente le ricordasse il momento forse peggiore della sua esistenza. Era stata un'idea della ragazza, quella di farli lavorare fuori, mentre lei si prendeva carico di sigillare la stiva.</p><p class="p2">——————————</p><p class="p2">Call è sotto la doccia quando il clone rientra, esausta. Spera che la giovane si sbrighi, perché anche lei ha bisogno di lavarsi via la giornata di dosso. Sul piccolo tavolo, la solita barretta insapore, con un biglietto a corredo. '<em>Mangia</em> :-)', la donna sbuffa un sorriso, intenerita dalla faccina sorridente che l'androide ha aggiunto a quell'unica parola.</p><p class="p2">Si sfila gli stivali e i pantaloni, scarta il 'delizioso' pasto e ne stacca un morso, mentre apre il piccolo armadio in cerca di biancheria pulita.</p><p class="p2">"Ehi! Com'è andata? Siete riusciti a sistemare la ventola?", Call domanda uscendo dal bagno.</p><p class="p2">"Dovresti chiedermi com'è andata con Johner!", il clone sbuffa scherzosa, contenta di vederla.</p><p class="p2">"Com'è andata con Johner?", la giovane obbedisce tono canzonatorio.</p><p class="p2">"Per poco non lo ammazzo! Ecco com'è andata!", Ripley risponde immediatamente, facendola ridere di gusto. "La ventola sembra a posto, domani vedremo se funziona", aggiunge osservandola prendere un involucro troppo voluminoso per essere un indumento, da dentro l'armadio.</p><p class="p2">"Dai, dammi una mano", la ragazza sale in piedi sul letto e spiega il tessuto davanti a sé, porgendole due angoli completi di occhiello rinforzato. Solo quando si allunga verso gli angoli della parete, il clone nota i quattro ganci posti a circa un metro e venti dal materasso.</p><p class="p2">Call aggancia il primo occhiello e, tirato il tessuto al massimo della sua estensione, aggancia il secondo e poi il terzo a ogni vertice, il quarto è più difficile da far entrare in sede, ma con l'aiuto di Ripley, ci riescono al secondo tentativo.</p><p class="p2">"Grazie per la cena", Ripley scherza. "Tu hai mangiato?", domanda, sinceramente interessata.</p><p class="p2">"Certo! Due barrette di cioccolato", Call risponde nascondendo un sorriso di scherno dietro l'anta dell'armadio da cui estrae una coperta.</p><p class="p2">"Ha, Ha. Bel tentativo!", il clone ribatte chiudendosi in bagno.</p><p class="p2">——————————</p><p class="p2">"Sembra comoda", la donna commenta poco dopo, sdraiandosi sotto di lei.</p><p class="p2">"Vuoi fare a cambio?", Call si affaccia dalla sua amaca per guardarla con un mezzo sorriso e un sopracciglio alzato.</p><p class="p2">"Le altezze mi spaventano", l'altra risponde scherzosa sentendola sbuffare.</p><p class="p2">"Grazie per oggi", aggiunge poco dopo, osservando le curve del corpo di Call attraverso il tessuto del suo sopraelevato giaciglio. "So che lo hai fatto per tenermi lontana dalla stiva", il suo palmo aperto si posa per un momento sulle spalle della giovane.</p><p class="p2">"Non c'è di che, Ripley"</p><p class="p2">——————————</p><p class="p2">
  <em>La donna davanti a lei sembra sconvolta. Il suo volto è rigato dalle lacrime e Ripley non vorrebbe fare altro se non prenderla tra le sue braccia e dirle che andrà tutto bene. Ma non può farlo.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>"Penso che sia l'unico modo", le dice dolcemente, posandole una mano sulla spalla.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>"Mi dispiace", la bionda si scusa continuando a tirare su col naso, nel tentativo di dominarsi. "Ma sembra quasi che tu ci stia chiedendo di farci ammazzare uno a uno—"</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>"Ti prometto", lei la interrompe, "Che se non funzionerà ti porterò via di qui, okay?", si sforza di assicurarle. "Teniamo duro, okay?", la incoraggia. </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Un moto di profondo affetto le da una sensazione vagamente dolorosa alla bocca dello stomaco. Niente di tutto questo sarebbe successo, se avessero seguito le norme previste per la quarantena, come lei aveva ordinato, rifiutandosi di farli rientrare dopo l'escursione all'interno del relitto alieno. Certo, il membro dell'equipaggio infettato oramai era condannato. Ma tutti gli altri si sarebbero salvati. </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Lei era stata la prima ad aggredirla, dopo che l'androide aveva scavalcato i suoi ordini e li aveva fatti rientrare.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Adesso si era trovata costretta a prendere un'altra decisione difficile e ne sentiva tutta la responsabilità sulle sue spalle e nessuno che comprendesse il peso del comando.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>"Ce la puoi fare", le sussurra dolcemente, scacciando il moto di risentimento nei suoi confronti, per non sentirsi compresa e appoggiata neanche dalla sua donna.</em>
</p><p class="p2">——————————</p><p class="p2">Il respiro irregolare del clone distoglie l'androide dal suo riposo rigenerante. Si affaccia dall'amaca e la osserva, indecisa sul da farsi. Il timore di un'altra sua reazione violenta la trattiene dall'intervenire. Non tanto perché teme per la sua incolumità, quanto perché sospetta che se accadesse di nuovo, la donna se ne farebbe una colpa e non crede che questo l'aiuterebbe, alla lunga.</p><p class="p2">Così si limita a guardarla dal suo giaciglio sopraelevato, vincendo l'impulso naturale di toccarla, stringerla e provare a calmarla. La sensazione d'impotenza è così forte che un dolore le si espande nell'addome.</p><p class="p2">Ripley spalanca gli occhi, trovandosi a fissare il viso preoccupato e premuroso di Call. Le cupe sensazioni del sogno sono ancora tanto vive da impedirle di rivolgerle un qualsiasi cenno di saluto. Si mette a sedere sul letto, tremante e ansimante, accorgendosi di avere le lacrime agli occhi.</p><p class="p2">Con la coda dell'occhio, nota l'androide muoversi e scendere cautamente dall'amaca.</p><p class="p2">"Non mi toccare", anticipa ogni eventuale tentativo di approccio da parte della giovane. Si pente all'istante del tono brusco con cui le parole le escono di bocca. Ma la giovane non batte ciglio. Scende e le riempie d'acqua una tazza di metallo. -<em>Saggia scelta-</em>, pensa, affondando le lunghe dita sulla sua folta chioma, nel tentativo di riprendersi dal sogno.</p><p class="p2">L'androide le si siede cautamente affianco, porgendole l'acqua senza proferire una parola.</p><p class="p2">"Scusa, è solo che ho paura di farti del male un'altra volta", si giustifica onestamente.</p><p class="p2">"Va tutto bene", l'Auton la tranquillizza con voce premurosa.</p><p class="p2">"Non voglio farti del male", il clone ribadisce.</p><p class="p2">"Lo so"</p><p class="p2">——————————</p><p class="p2">"Senti, Ironside, io voglio solo andarmene da questo cazzo di pianeta, okay? Quindi, cosa aspettiamo a rimontare questa turbina di merda e a filarcela?", Johner sbatte esasperato il pugno sul tavolo.</p><p class="p2">"Beh voglio avere un piano ben preciso, okay? Non sono bravo a improvvisare!", Vriess ribatte acido. "Voi che ne dite?", domanda rivolgendosi alle donne.</p><p class="p2">"Io non parto", Ripley afferma con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Non ha idea di quello che farà, non sa nemmeno se le interessi avere un piano. Ma certo è che ha chiuso con lo Spazio Profondo.</p><p class="p2">"Come sarebbe a dire che non parti?", Johner protesta, più incuriosito che altro.</p><p class="p2">"Lasciala in pace!", Call s'intromette d'istinto. "Come se t'interessasse sul serio!", commenta a denti stretti.</p><p class="p2">"Beh, certo che m'interessa! Visto che è l'unica che sa pilotare a dovere questa lattina arrugginita!", l'uomo si giustifica.</p><p class="p2">"Dovrai accontentarti di me o di Call, a quanto pare!", l'altro dichiara offeso.</p><p class="p2">"Non vengo nemmeno io", Call si affretta a precisare, guardando l'amico sgonfiarsi e poi accettare il fatto con un sorriso mesto.</p><p class="p2">"Beh, allora vi conviene fare i bagagli, perché appena la turbina sarà di nuovo operativa, ce la filiamo. Le guarda allontanarsi e sospira pesantemente, notando il compagno che non perde tempo ad allungare una mano oltre il tavolo.</p><p class="p2">"Che ti dicevo? Paga!", Johner esclama con una smorfia soddisfatta.</p><p class="p2">"Vaffanculo, Johner!", esclama esasperato.</p><p class="p2">"Certo, prima paga il tuo debito! Te lo dicevo io, che quelle due sono legate per i peli della fica!"</p><p class="p2">——————————</p><p class="p2">"Quindi restiamo insieme?", Ripley domanda chiudendosi la porta dell'alloggio di Call alle spalle.</p><p class="p2">"Direi che è la cosa più logica da fare", la giovane afferma, consapevole che non è solo la logica ad averla guidata in quella scelta. "Se per te va bene", aggiunge, vincendo il timore di ricevere un rifiuto.</p><p class="p2">Apre l'armadio ed estrae un paio di capienti borsoni militari. Il silenzio della donna la mette a disagio.</p><p class="p2">"Che coglione inconsistente!", esclama, chiaramente riferendosi a Johner. "C'è da meravigliarsi, se dopo tutto quello che hai passato, ne hai abbastanza della vita nel vuoto, delle porcherie militari e commerciali?", commenta poco prima di lasciare la stanza, incapace di affrontare un secondo di più il silenzio del clone.</p><p class="p2">Ripley si ritrova da sola in un attimo, rendendosi conto che non ha risposto alla giovane e sentendosi un po' stronza e un po' stupida.</p><p class="p2">Comincia a riempire i borsoni con i pochi indumenti che hanno a disposizione, in una tasca esterna di quello in cui ha stipato i vestiti di Call, deposita con cura il suo libro, la punta di freccia e l'acchiappasogni. Le tavolette di cioccolato e le barrette di cibo liofilizzato prendono posto in un'altra tasca.</p><p class="p2">È come se Call riuscisse a leggerle dentro. A vederla, nonostante le brutture di ciò che è. Sin dalla prima volta che si erano trovate faccia a faccia, la ragazza le ha sempre dimostrato comprensione e compassione.</p><p class="p2">Come se vedesse la sofferenza che tanto lei si sforza di nascondere dietro la facciata del mostro che tutti quegli scienziati le ricordavano continuamente che era.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>-Non puoi insegnargli dei giochetti-Perché no? Li stiamo insegnando a te-</em>
</p><p class="p2">Come se avesse visto coi suoi occhi e avesse vissuto nel suo corpo tutto quello che le avevano fatto, dal momento che avevano deciso di tenerla in vita, e avesse sofferto con lei le torture fisiche ed emotive cui era stata sottoposta.</p><p class="p2">Avventurarsi a bordo di una nave scientifica dove si stava svolgendo forse l'esperimento più pericoloso per la sicurezza dell'intera galassia conosciuta. Call doveva sapere che sarebbe stata una missione suicida.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>-Non uscirai viva da qui-Non m'importa-</em>
</p><p class="p2">Ma allora non credeva fosse possibile, fidarsi di qualcuno, e aveva rifiutato di mostrarsi vulnerabile, e così le aveva stretto una mano al collo e aveva lasciato che l'istinto della bestia la guidasse momentaneamente in quell'approccio ambiguo che le aveva riservato, lottando contro l'impulso umano di dirle di andarsene da lì il prima possibile e cercare di salvarsi.</p><p class="p2">E nonostante i primi scontri iniziali, la ragazza non aveva fatto altro che farle sentire la propria presenza, ogni volta che la situazione lo richiedeva, come all'interno del laboratorio dove erano conservati i sette cloni ottenuti prima di lei.</p><p class="p2">Sussulta, riscuotendosi dai propri pensieri, quando la giovane rientra, carica di materiale che evidentemente intende portarsi dietro.</p><p class="p2">"Uhm… come intendi trasportare tutta questa roba?", le domanda, grattandosi un sopracciglio, non particolarmente ansiosa di mettersi in marcia carica come un mulo da soma.</p><p class="p2">"C'è un mezzo a quattro ruote che possiamo prendere tra i veicoli nella stiva. Tranquilla, finisce tutto nel cassone posteriore", Call le spiega depositando tutto sul tavolo.</p><p class="p2">"Hai già qualche idea di dove possiamo andare?", le domanda, finalmente rendendo chiara la sua intenzione di rimanere insieme.</p><p class="p2">"Notti fa ho monitorato le trasmissioni e ho avuto informazioni interessanti riguardo diverse zone a basso rischio. Fortunatamente non tutta la Terra è ridotta così male"</p><p class="p2">Ripley si avvicina alla ragazza, con un sorriso vagamente entusiasta e speranzoso.</p><p class="p2">"Io ce l'avrei un'idea, di dove potremmo andare, sempre che rispetti gli standard che hai appena evidenziato", le dice alzando un sopracciglio, ottimista.</p><p class="p2">"Ah si? Sentiamo, allora!", la ragazza le sorride, finalmente sollevata dal significato di quelle parole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hai davvero un bel coraggio, dopo quello che è successo!"<br/>"Ci ho pensato dopo, in effetti. Un altro motivo per cui non mi azzardavo a muovere un muscolo"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scherzando, abbiamo soprannominato questo capitolo IL CAPITOLO, e non vedevamo l'ora di postarlo ^___^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>CAPITOLO SETTE</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Lei e l'uomo indietreggiano, fino a trovarsi bloccati tra la Bestia e la parete alle loro spalle. Le sembra di respirare melassa bollente. Tutto intorno a loro, sbuffi di vapore arroventato e il suono assordante della bestia che ringhia e sibila e quello di metallo contro metallo. Solleva il capo verso l'alto, ci siamo quasi, pensa. "Sali! È la tua sola possibilità", gli dice, sapendo che per lei è finita. "Che ne sarà di te?", la voce potente dell'uomo le giunge a fatica. "Non mi ucciderà!", gli assicura. "Stronzate! Tra poco verseranno la colata", l'uomo protesta. "Continuo a ripetertelo, voglio morire!", insiste. "Abbiamo un accordo! Ricordi? Prima muore lui, poi tu", l'uomo la solleva aiutandola ad arrampicarsi. "Coraggio, Ripley!", guarda su, sorpresa dalla voce familiare. La giovane la incita, è bagnata fradicia e a dispetto della situazione le sorride, "Call?", è confusa. "Ma come?", domanda stupidamente. "Sei tu che mi hai lasciata entrare, ricordi?", le dice tendendole la mano. Tutti i rumori si interrompono nel momento in cui lei l'afferra. "È tutto a posto, Ripley, ci sono io"</em>
</p><p class="p1">Si sveglia, serenamente, solleva piano le palpebre, è sdraiata su un fianco, in posizione fetale, le ginocchia oltre il bordo del materasso. <em>-Call-</em>, emette un profondo sospiro, per riscuotersi dal sogno e dal ricordo alterato dalla presenza della giovane.</p><p class="p1">Senza necessità di verificarlo, percepisce la sua presenza, alle sue spalle. Torna a chiudere gli occhi, non particolarmente ansiosa di voltarsi, per paura di stare ancora sognando e che Call possa fare la fine di tutti gli altri che vivono, e poi muoiono, nei suoi sogni. Non è sicura che sopporterebbe un'altra perdita. Nemmeno nei suoi sogni. Non la sua.</p><p class="p1">Benché la branda sulla quale riposano sia stretta per due persone, i loro corpi non si toccano fisicamente, ma sono abbastanza vicini perché Ripley possa sentire il suo tepore, il respiro della giovane è leggerissimo e cadenzato. Il clone si domanda da quanto tempo sia lì. Per un attimo, pensa a quanto sia stata incosciente ad andarle tanto vicina mentre dormiva, dopo quello che è successo solo due notti prima.</p><p class="p1">Call intuisce che si è svegliata, vorrebbe toccarla, farle sapere che è sveglia ed è lì. Ma ha paura che abbia una reazione violenta. Sinceramente, non ha alcuna voglia di ripetere l'esperienza. Non è che può rimettersi a posto un arto a caso una notte si e una no, che cazzo!</p><p class="p1">Magari la donna si riaddormenterà di lì a poco, non accorgendosi neanche che lei è scivolata giù dall'amaca per sdraiarlesi accanto. Magari aspetterà che scivoli nuovamente in un sonno profondo e poi si arrampicherà nel suo giaciglio e Ripley non si accorgerà di nulla e non saprà mi che è stata lì. Chiude gli occhi, respirando lievemente.</p><p class="p1">La sente voltarsi verso di lei.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>-Cazzo!-</em>
</p><p class="p1">Apre gli occhi lentamente, aspettandosi il peggio. Ma la donna le sorride e lei si rilassa un poco, ricambiando il saluto silenzioso.</p><p class="p1">"Che ci fai qui?", il clone domanda in tono tranquillo, respirando il suo profumo fruttato.</p><p class="p1">"Ti stavi agitando", le spiega. "Sono scesa e ti sei calmata", aggiunge. "E poi avevo paura di svegliarti nel muovermi per tornare lassù", conclude.</p><p class="p1">"Hai davvero un bel coraggio, dopo quello che è successo!", l'ibrido commenta sarcastica.</p><p class="p1">"Ci ho pensato dopo, in effetti", si giustifica, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Un altro motivo per cui non mi azzardavo a muovere un muscolo", aggiunge scherzando, sollevandosi per tornare al suo posto.</p><p class="p1">Ripley ridacchia, divertita, scuotendo il capo e allungando un braccio per trattenerla. La ragazza sussulta al suo tocco e lei allenta subito la presa. "Resta", le chiede dolcemente.</p><p class="p1">Call torna a stendersi, Ripley si rannicchia in posizione fetale e le si avvicina, affinché i loro corpi si sfiorino appena. La sensazione di avere qualcuno che le dorme accanto non le è del tutto nuova. Qualcosa di effimero nella sua coscienza glielo ricorda. Ma non ha voglia di spremersi le meningi dietro a un passato che non le appartiene.</p><p class="p1">Chiude gli occhi e prova a godersi le sensazioni del momento. Il corpo di Call è caldo, e la sua pelle liscia e priva d'imperfezioni, <em>-l'hanno davvero costruita come si deve-a parte l'altezza-</em>, scherza tra sé, ripensando al suo adorabile sorriso imbarazzato. Lo rivive e lo rivive ancora, mentre aspetta di tornare ad addormentarsi. La consapevolezza di averla lì vicina le fa venire voglia di abbracciarla, ma si trattiene.</p><p class="p1"><em>-Accidenti a quei cazzo di androidi di prima generazione!-Accidenti alla Compagnia, alla Wal-Mart e a tutti quei cazzo di scienziati che hanno deciso di tenere in vita un cazzo di mostro come lei!-</em>, un sospiro tremante le esce di bocca e prima che se ne renda conto, il minuto palmo di Call le si posa delicatamente su un fianco.</p><p class="p1">"Tutto okay?", la ragazza domanda in un sussurro timoroso.</p><p class="p1">"Si", mente.</p><p class="p1">"Stronzate", l'androide commenta, premendo leggermente il mento tra sue scapole mentre parla.</p><p class="p1">"Ma non ti forzerò, se non ti va di parlarne", aggiunge depositandovi un leggero bacio, prima di allontanare il viso.</p><p class="p1">La sua mano copre quella della giovane. "Grazie per averlo chiesto", stringe la presa solo un attimo, mentre mormora quelle parole.</p><p class="p1">Non riesce a pensare chiaramente, dopo averle sentito premere le sue labbra addosso. Ellen Ripley conosce com'è essere baciati da qualcuno, ma per lei è una cosa nuova, non sa come mai, ma il lieve tocco di Call le ha fatto salire le lacrime agli occhi e qualcosa nella sua gola le rende difficile la deglutizione.</p><p class="p1">Vorrebbe solo voltarsi, sprofondare tra le braccia della ragazza, e piangere via tutta la tensione e l'agonia che era la sua esistenza, prima che lei le puntasse un coltello alla gola offrendosi di ucciderla.</p><p class="p1">Call chiude gli occhi senza più timore nei suoi confronti. Cullata dal respiro calmo della donna e dal lieve contatto col suo lungo corpo.</p><p class="p1">Per un secondo, mentre è nel suo artificiale dormiveglia, pronta a scivolare in un sonno più profondo, si muove involontariamente, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lei. Il suo braccio scivola oltre il fianco dell'ibrido, le loro mani restano unite, sul suo ventre per metà scoperto.</p><p class="p1">Sente le dita di Ripley intrecciarsi alle sue e la lascia fare, mentre si abbandona definitivamente al torpore.</p><p class="p1">——————————</p><p class="p1">"Porca puttana!", Vriess esclama frustrato, sbattendo il pugno sul bracciolo della sua arrugginita sedia a rotelle.</p><p class="p1">"Te l'avevo detto, Ironside! Ve l'avevo detto o no, che non avrebbe funzionato? Un giorno intero, gente! Un cazzo di giorno buttato via su questo buco di merda!", Johner sbraita gesticolando animatamente.</p><p class="p1">Gli altri tre lo ignorano, cercando mentalmente una soluzione. Call si volta verso Ripley e un veloce sguardo è abbastanza perché si capiscano. "Andiamo noi", Ripley conferma con un conciso 'si', prima di allestire una cassetta degli attrezzi.</p><p class="p1">Mentre Call tira fuori dalla stiva di carico il quad di cui si serviranno, Vriess istruisce il clone sul tipo di elicottero da cui estrarre il componente compatibile con le turbine della Betty. Poco meno di mezz'ora più tardi, le due sfrecciano verso est, lontano dalla città, sollevando una nuvola di polvere rossa dietro di loro.</p><p class="p1">——————————</p><p class="p1">Vriess aveva ragione, Ripley pensa, osservando l'area abbandonata attorno all'aeroporto di Orly. Benché avessero dei dubbi su questo scalo, rimaneva comunque il più vicino da dove sono atterrati con la Betty, e tutti si sono trovati d'accordo sul fatto che valesse la pena fare un tentativo, prima di avventurarsi per chilometri, rischiando di trovare gruppi di predoni.</p><p class="p1">Call pilota il mezzo con formidabile destrezza, come se fosse un tutt'uno con esso. Sul suo sedile posteriore, Ripley si guarda in giro per orientarsi e individuare l'hangar dove hanno più possibilità di trovare il pezzo di ricambio.</p><p class="p1">Incredibile che questi mezzi fossero ancora in funzione, soltanto una decina di anni prima! Scorgono l'unico Tiger presente, con il rotore principale spezzato, a una cinquantina di metri dall'ingresso del capannone. Parcheggiato il quad a pochi passi dal velivolo, le due si muniscono degli attrezzi necessari a smontare la parte della turbina che occorre per il motore della Betty.</p><p class="p1">Ripley riesce in qualche modo ad arrampicarsi sul mezzo e avere accesso al pezzo da smontare. Svitata l'ultimo bullone di fissaggio, il clone procede all'estrazione della ventola. Prima che l'abbia sfilata dalla sua sede, una mano perde la presa, urtando un bordo tagliente. Il clone impreca, allontanando la mano con un gesto stizzito, schizzando sangue dietro di sé.</p><p class="p1">Call muove istintivamente un passo indietro, ma non è abbastanza veloce da evitare le poche gocce che la colpiscono sul collo.</p><p class="p1">"Ah, Ripley!", le sente immediatamente sfrigolare sulla sua epidermide, mentre le sue terminazioni nervose le trasmettono segnali allarmanti e spiacevoli. Il suono che il sangue acido produce le mette i brividi. Affonda nella carne e si fa strada verso uno dei suoi principali canali di comunicazione tra il mainframe alla base del suo cranio e il resto del corpo.</p><p class="p1">"Cazzo! Call, sta' ferma, non ti toccare!", Ripley guarda sconvolta la pelle di Call che si scioglie come se fosse cera a contatto con la fiamma di una candela.</p><p class="p1">In un attimo balza a terra le è subito vicina, la mano sana ripulisce il collo della giovane dalla maggior parte del sangue, ma sulla pelle ormai colpita il composto continua a scavare in profondità, anche se più lentamente.</p><p class="p1">Si ripulisce entrambe le mani sui pantaloni e i residui acidi formano istantaneamente fori irregolari sul tessuto. Il taglio provocato dal metallo affilato della ventola, invece, si sta già rimarginando.</p><p class="p1">"Fa qualcosa, Ripley!", Call sa che devono assolutamente fermare al più presto l'avanzata dell'acido. La guarda spaventata passarsi le mani tra i capelli, i suoi occhi dardeggiano nel vuoto, nel tentativo di trovare una soluzione efficace. In pochi secondi la sua espressione cambia e Call sa che ha avuto un'idea.</p><p class="p1">"Fidati", Ripley comanda. Afferra la giovane dietro la nuca e affonda la sua bocca aperta sulla zona colpita. Call inizia a dibattersi, con l'altro braccio le avvolge la schiena e la tiene ferma, premuta contro di sé. Con le labbra ancora aperte sulla sua delicata pelle, il clone succhia e lava via con la punta della lingua ogni residuo acido. Chiude gli occhi, l'urgenza di rimediare al danno viene sostituita da una sensazione più viscerale, quando sente chiaramente il lamento che esce dalla bocca dell'androide, inala profondamente, nel tentativo di dominarsi, ma questo non fa che peggiorare il tutto, quando le sue narici percepiscono il profumo tipico, che ormai conosce, di Call.</p><p class="p1">Dopo un lungo istante di sorpresa e sconcerto per la mossa di Ripley, Call non riesce più a tenere gli occhi aperti, si aggrappa al clone per evitare che le gambe le cedano, impreparata dal modo in cui il suo corpo sta reagendo a quello che l'ibrido le sta facendo. Sente le calde labbra della donna premere sul suo collo, la sua lingua carezzarle la zona danneggiata, e il fastidio per l'acido scompare sotto la sconosciuta sensazione che le attraversa il corpo. Un sospiro strozzato, seguito da un lamento, le sfugge dalla bocca, seguito dal nome di lei. E il tono con cui la chiama è totalmente inedito alle sue orecchie.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>-Cazzo!-</em>
</p><p class="p1">L'ibrido si forza a riprendere il controllo di sé, e dopo due delicati e timidi baci che non ha saputo fare a meno di posarle sulla pelle, si allontana da lei, ansimando.</p><p class="p1">"Scusa", le sussurra tenendo lo sguardo fermo sul suo collo, per paura di guardarla negli occhi. "Non sapevo che altro fare", aggiunge sfiorando con la punta delle dita la zona ancora umida per constatarne lo stato. Vede e sente, sotto il suo tocco, la pelle d'oca che si è formata sulla sua epidermide e il desiderio scalpita un'ultima volta all'altezza del suo basso ventre.</p><p class="p1">"Si è fermato!", Call conferma con voce tremante, ancora abbracciata alla donna.</p><p class="p1">"Si, sembra di si", il clone conferma, facendo controvoglia un passo indietro. "Scusa, Call, non mi ero accorta che eri proprio dietro di me", ribadisce. "Stai bene?", le domanda, finalmente guardandola negli occhi e superando l'imbarazzo delle proprie azioni... e reazioni.</p><p class="p1">Okay, ha fatto l'unica cosa che le sembrava ragionevole, al momento, e fortunatamente ha funzionato. Ma sa di aver indugiato un attimo di troppo ed è stato fottutamente eccitante, sentire Call reagire a quel modo. <em>-Dacci un taglio, Ripley!-</em>, si ammonisce.</p><p class="p1">"Là sotto ci sono dei circuiti vitali, Ripley. Mi sono fatta prendere dal panico", la giovane dice, ancora scombussolata. "Ma sto bene ora", afferma, adesso colta dall'imbarazzo. "Davvero", ribadisce per tranquillizzarla. "Dai, carichiamo questa merda e torniamo alla Betty", la sprona, cercando una qualsiasi scusa per darsi da fare e allontanarsi dai residui di ciò che è appena successo.</p><p class="p1">——————————</p><p class="p1">Il tragitto di ritorno passa in un silenzio forzato. È colpa sua, in fondo. Non avrebbe dovuto permetterle di avvicinarsi tanto. E non avrebbe dovuto reagire quando... quando il suo corpo ha reagito senza che il suo fottuto cervello se ne rendesse conto!</p><p class="p1">Ha l'impressione che tutte queste sensazioni le friggano parte dei suoi cazzo di processi neurali! Se non sapesse che è già capitato a molti altri Auton, sarebbe convinta che quel che le sta succedendo sia un malfunzionamento del proprio sistema.</p><p class="p1">Non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse succedere a lei. Dopo tutti questi anni, pensava di conoscersi bene. Pensava che non le interessasse. La vedeva come una realtà talmente lontana dalla sua, legarsi a qualcuno in questo modo, umano, Auton, ibrido. E invece... come dicevano una volta gli umani? Non si può mai dire? Ripley ha scombussolato tutte le sue credenze su sé stessa. Ma com'è possibile che a quella donna sembri non importare un fico secco se lei non ha assolutamente nulla di umano?</p><p class="p1">Il chiaro disagio dell'androide mette in confusione Ripley, che si perde in una spirale di pensieri, cercando di capire cosa passa per la testa della ragazza. Non voleva essere altro che un tentativo di salvarle la pelle, non era previsto che nel mentre altre sensazioni facessero capolino dal loro inconscio.</p><p class="p1">Si, dal LORO, perché il clone sa bene, che quel che è accaduto vale per entrambe, e visto quanto sta succedendo tra loro in generale, non se ne stupisce neanche più di tanto. Non capisce se la ragazza sia turbata per le loro reciproche reazioni. Si chiede anche se per caso ha frainteso, nonostante tutto. Si chiede se il suo attuale atteggiamento abbia a che fare con la stupida idea che l'androide ha di sé.</p><p class="p1">Johner si affaccia dal boccaporto e va loro incontro a grandi falcate, con un sorriso insolitamente genuino, scorgendo il carico che sporge dal cassone posteriore.</p><p class="p1">"Ehi lo avete trovato!", esclama, sfregandosi le mani.</p><p class="p1">Call salta giù dal veicolo e senza scambiare una parola, oltrepassa Johner e sparisce all'interno della navetta.</p><p class="p1">"Che c'è, non gliel'hai data?", scherza rozzamente rivolgendosi al clone.</p><p class="p1">"Falla finita e dammi una mano", Ripley gli risponde, seccata più dal fatto che Call sia sparita così, che dalla sua battuta.</p><p class="p1">E anche un po' ferita, se proprio deve ammetterlo, ovviamente, dall'atteggiamento scostante Call, non certo dalla battuta di quell'idiota maniaco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Otto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Quindi, partirai con loro?"<br/>"Cosa? Vuoi che me ne vada?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>CAPITOLO OTTO</b>
</p><p class="p1">Ripley si chiude in bagno per lavarsi di dosso la faticosa, <em>-e non solo-</em>, giornata. Call deve essere passata dal suo alloggio, prima di sparire chissà dove. L'interno della doccia è ancora bagnato. Si dilunga, sotto il getto bollente.</p><p class="p1">Forse non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi andare così. Ma, cazzo non è che ci ha riflettuto! È stata una reazione istintiva! L'urgenza nella voce di Call, quando le ha chiesto aiuto, l'ha fatta agire intuendo che la situazione era grave, ma quello che era successo nel mentre era davvero stato del tutto naturale, forse addirittura inevitabile.</p><p class="p1">E non si è sognata la reazione della giovane, tanto quanto non si è sognata la propria! Non c'è proprio modo che abbia frainteso! Più ci pensa e più ne è sicura.</p><p class="p1">Ma la frustrazione della situazione che si è venuta a creare tra loro, adesso che riesce a pensarci a mente più fredda, passa in secondo piano, quando in un attimo realizza l'entità di ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere poche ore prima.</p><p class="p1">Call le aveva detto che proprio dove era stata colpita dagli schizzi di sangue, passavano dei circuiti vitali, è quasi sicura che abbia usato queste parole.</p><p class="p1">Una fitta di dolore le esplode nell'addome, a questo pensiero. Ha bisogno di appoggiarsi alla parete, colpita dall'improvvisa realizzazione. Con i capelli ancora umidi, si infila una maglia pulita e un paio di slip, probabilmente appartenuti alla povera Hillard, ed esce dal minuscolo bagno.</p><p class="p1">Call è seduta sulla branda, il clone è sollevata di trovarla lì, e incuriosita, perché la ragazza tiene un piccolo oggetto rettangolare stretto tra pollice e indice. L'oggetto è collegato a un cavo, che a sua volta è collegato alla presa sul suo braccio.</p><p class="p1">Non sembra essersi accorta della sua presenza e la donna la lascia fare, memore del suo comportamento a bordo dell'Auriga, quando si era connessa a Father.</p><p class="p1">Si siede sul bordo del tavolo, incrociando le braccia, in attesa. Tutta la situazione l'ha messa sulla difensiva, ci ripensa e si obbliga a sciogliere la postura chiusa e ad afferrare il bordo del tavolo, come per ancorarsi al presente. Dopo pochi minuti, Call scollega il dispositivo.</p><p class="p1">"Ehi", l'ibrido la saluta, abbozzando un sorriso, in segno di apertura. "Che roba è quella?"</p><p class="p1">"Questa è un'unità di memoria che contiene tutte le informazioni su Ellen Ripley e su di te", Call scandisce lentamente le parole, aspettandosi una brutta reazione da parte della donna.</p><p class="p1">Ma Ripley reagisce con controllata moderazione. Call si è sempre domandata che cosa volesse dire 'camminare sui gusci d'uovo'. Adesso lo sa. Una fitta di dispiacere le invade il petto. Sa che quell'atteggiamento è una reazione al suo comportamento. Non vorrebbe vederla mai così a disagio, a maggior ragione, a causa sua.</p><p class="p1">L'ibrido afferra la sedia a corredo del tavolo e le si siede davanti, seria. Prende il dispositivo dalla sua mano e lo osserva attentamente.</p><p class="p1">"Si, mi pare giusto", afferma, pensierosa. "Per quel che vale, mi ci è voluto un po' di tempo, ma sono arrivata alla stessa conclusione, poco fa", confessa, cercando di mantenere un tono leggero. Call ha tutto il diritto, dopotutto, di pensare alla sua incolumità.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>-Aspetta, cosa?-</em>
</p><p class="p1">Call non ha la minima idea di cosa stia dicendo Ripley. Inclina la testa di lato, restando in silenzio, spiazzata dalla piega che sta prendendo il confronto.</p><p class="p1">"Grazie, per questo", Ripley continua, guardandola con tenerezza. Al momento non glie ne frega proprio niente di quel cazzo di dispositivo. Il suo passato è l'ultimo dei suoi crucci. È guardare in faccia la realtà e sapere che tra poco non potrà mai più vedere uno di quei bellissimi sorrisi, o sentire più la sua morbida voce, quello che la fa stare male, adesso. È sapere che non si sveglierà più al suo fianco. Se solo avesse saputo che la mattina passata sarebbe stata la prima e l'ultima volta che accadeva…</p><p class="p1">"Quindi, partirai con loro?", domanda, accettando la realtà dei fatti e ricacciando indietro il groppo in gola. Non vuole che Call se ne accorga. Non vuole farle pesare niente. Call non è responsabile di nulla. La colpa è solo sua.</p><p class="p1">"Cosa?", <em>-ma che cazzo?!-</em>, Call è sempre più confusa. "Vuoi che me ne vada?", Call alza la voce d'istinto.</p><p class="p1">"Ti ho quasi uccisa, oggi!", il clone si rigira l'unità di memoria tra le mani, confusa quanto Call, adesso.</p><p class="p1">"No, no, no. Frena! Di che cazzo stai parlando? Ripley, questa è solo una precauzione!", l'androide precisa, indicando il drive di memoria. "Io non vado da nessuna parte! Chiaro?", si affretta ad aggiungere, realizzando appieno le preoccupazioni della donna.</p><p class="p1">"Forse dovresti", il clone insiste, con uno sguardo serio.</p><p class="p1">"Vaffanculo!", l'Auton si alza, innervosita, mettendosi a passeggiare su e giù per la minuscola stanza. "Che cazzo, Ripley?!", digrigna i denti in un moto di rabbia che fino a poco prima pensava fosse capace di tirarle fuori solamente quel cretino di Johner!</p><p class="p1">"Call, stavi per morire a causa di una mia svista, a causa del mio sangue, e se ricapitasse?", l'altra aggiunge, difendendo la sua posizione.</p><p class="p1">L'androide si blocca, le si avvicina, si china verso di lei, fermando il proprio viso a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia. "Io non muoio, Ripley! Io cesso semplicemente di funzionare!", afferma con rabbia.</p><p class="p1">I lineamenti di Ripley si contorcono lentamente, nel vano tentativo di dominare le lacrime che iniziano a scorrerle giù per le guance. Call si blocca, preoccupata di averla aggredita troppo duramente, torna a sedersi davanti a lei, mentre la donna getta il dispositivo sul materasso e si prende la testa tra le mani, singhiozzando.</p><p class="p1">"Ehi", le dice addolcendo il tono della voce, mentre le sfiora un braccio, insicura.</p><p class="p1">"Sono così stanca, Call", Ripley confessa con voce strozzata. "Ogni persona a cui tengo, finisce ammazzata. Non ce la faccio più", aggiunge scossa dai singhiozzi.</p><p class="p1">"Ehi, dai vieni qui, lo so, lo so", Call si sporge sul bordo della branda per poterle circondare il collo con le braccia e l'attira a sé, nel tentativo di consolarla.</p><p class="p1">Ripley si aggrappa a lei, incapace di trattenersi oltre, lascia che le sue lacrime scorrano libere, fino a bagnare la maglia della giovane.</p><p class="p1">"Io non finirò ammazzata, okay?", l'androide la rassicura asciugandole il viso con delicate carezze.</p><p class="p1">"Chiunque sarebbe esausto, Ripley. Anche se sono passati secoli, per te è come se fossero passati pochi mesi, da quando tutto è cominciato, non hai nemmeno avuto il tempo di processare tutto quello che ti è capitato, di piangere le persone che hai amato", le parla in tono dolce e rassicurante, cullandola nel suo abbraccio, fin quando la donna riprende a respirare normalmente.</p><p class="p1">"Come puoi… vedermi così chiaramente?", le domanda dopo un po' di tempo, tirando su col naso. Non aveva mai pensato al fattore tempo, nella storia della sua vita, ma sente che quello che le ha appena detto la giovane ha perfettamente senso.</p><p class="p1">"Non lo so, mi viene naturale, io… sei parte della mia vita da così tanto tempo. Sei diversa da come mi aspettavo, ma sei sempre tu, anzi, meglio. E io… sento così tanto per te, che non so nemmeno come descriverlo", ammette, libera da ogni imbarazzo.</p><p class="p1">"Nemmeno io so bene come descriverlo, ma lo sento anche io Call", Ripley le confessa, sentendosi stranamente sollevata. Dopo qualche attimo per riprendere il controllo, finalmente si riscuote, allontanandosi da lei, torna a prendere in mano il dispositivo, esaminandolo con un lungo sospiro pensieroso.</p><p class="p1">"Quindi, fammi capire, vuoi restare con me, e hai salvato tutti i miei dati qui dentro", Ripley ragiona con voce controllata, sollevando il piccolo dispositivo, "Nel caso tu 'cessassi di funzionare' e non riuscissi a raccontarmi 'tutto quello che voglio sapere, se voglio saperlo, quando voglio saperlo'?", il sarcastico tono di Ripley è accentuato dal suo mimare le virgolette a mezz'aria.</p><p class="p1">La osserva allargare le braccia, come a conferma di ciò che ha appena domandato, con un certo dissenso per il modo in cui lo ha domandato. Il gesto della ragazza l'avrebbe fatta sorridere di tenerezza, in un altro momento, ma non adesso.</p><p class="p1">"Tu non sei un oggetto di mia proprietà, Call. Tu non appartieni a nessuno, se non a te stessa", le dice, ammorbidendo il tono della voce.</p><p class="p1">"Non ho bisogno di questo, Call", le dice, cercando di sorridere, rincuorata dal dialogo sincero e aperto che finalmente sente che si stanno concedendo. Resta in silenzio, cercando le parole giuste per un lungo attimo.</p><p class="p1">"Il passato è passato. L'oggi e il domani saranno tutti i giorni possibili, Call", le dice, prendendole le mani.</p><p class="p1">"So chi sono. So cosa sono. Non ho più bisogno di sapere chi ero. E di sicuro, non così. Ma ho bisogno di sapere chi sei tu, perché tu sai molto di me e io so ancora così poco di te, quando invece vorrei sapere tutto. E ho bisogno di sapere cosa sei, Call. Come funzioni, perché se resti con me, voglio poter essere in grado di prendermi cura di te, di proteggerti. Si, di ripararti, se necessario. Sono molto consapevole che sei fatta di una materia diversa da quella di cui sono fatta io", le accarezza il viso e la giovane si abbandona al contatto chiudendo gli occhi, una lacrima rotola giù, e lei la cattura col pollice. Osserva la sua pelle bagnata.</p><p class="p1">"È una lacrima, questa?", le domanda, guardandola annuire incerta. "E da dove viene?", osserva Call scrollare le spalle alla domanda retorica, e un nuovo moto di tenerezza verso di lei la invade. Si porta il pollice alle labbra e assaggia il liquido, fissando il suo sguardo in quello sorpreso della giovane.</p><p class="p1">"È salata!", la donna esclama alzando entrambe le sopracciglia, riuscendo a strapparle uno dei suoi meravigliosi sorrisi. "Ma anche se non lo fosse, Call, questa resta pur sempre una lacrima, non sei d'accordo?". L'androide scrolla nuovamente le spalle, ma dall'espressione Ripley intuisce che è più serena, adesso, come lei, del resto.</p><p class="p1">"Dai, non so te, ma io ho bisogno di ricaricarmi!", il clone scherza, invitandola al riposo. Call sbuffa una risata divertita, "Dovresti ridere più spesso, e nasconderti più raramente, mentre lo fai", osserva, facendole l'occhiolino.</p><p class="p1">Call si morde il labbro inferiore. Ripley se lo aspettava, ma nonostante ciò, la reazione del suo corpo non cambia. Anzi, ora che è più consapevole delle sue emozioni e comincia ad accettarle, è molto più difficile trattenersi, maledizione!</p><p class="p1">Una fitta di piacevole dolore le si pianta alla bocca dello stomaco e lei non ha idea di come alleviarla, e se vuole, in fondo, che si allievi.</p><p class="p1">Forse un'idea ce l'avrebbe… <em>-Piantala, Ripley-</em></p><p class="p1">"Piantala, Ripley", Call l'ammonisce prima che la donna aggiunga un commento su 'quella roba che fa con la faccia', arrampicandosi sull'amaca.</p><p class="p1">"Ah, ah, no! Non pensarci nemmeno! Devi proteggermi dai miei incubi!", l'ammonisce scuotendo il capo. Si sdraia sulla branda, lasciandole abbastanza spazio perché possa stendersi accanto a lei e allarga un braccio per accoglierla. Call le si accoccola vicino, vincendo l'imbarazzo della prima volta. Ripley se la stringe addosso, chiudendo gli occhi, contenta, abbandonandosi per un attimo all'estatico profumo della sua pelle.</p><p class="p1">"Va bene, per te?", le domanda, colta dall'improvvisa insicurezza che forse per lei è troppo, tutto insieme.</p><p class="p1">"Si", la giovane conferma. "È bello. Nessuno mi ha mai tenuta così", le confessa, rilassandosi e ricambiando l'abbraccio circondandole l'addome.</p><p class="p1">Si sente stranamente in pace, come se tutte le battaglie che ha combattuto in nome di una specie vivente che non le appartiene e che voleva solo terminarla, a un certo punto, fossero cessate, tutte insieme. Tra le lunghe braccia di Ripley, si sente al sicuro e… come a casa.</p><p class="p1">"Beh, se ti piace, hai me, d'ora in poi, e fin quando mi vuoi, e posso tenerti così tutte le volte che vuoi, per tutto il tempo che vuoi", la rassicura dolcemente accarezzandole il viso.</p><p class="p1">"Mi piace, tanto", Call sussurra arrossendo.</p><p class="p1">-<em>E cazzo, se vuole!-</em></p><p class="p1">Le punte delle sue lunghe dita tracciano il morbido profilo della sua mandibola, gli occhi seguono il senso del tatto, il profumo della sua pelle non è più intenso come lo ha sentito in quell'hangar ma è presente e completa l'esperienza dei suoi sensi. Si aggiunge il ricordo del suo sapore, mescolato al suo sangue acido.</p><p class="p1">Le dita scendono sul collo ed esaminano il danno che le ha involontariamente provocato. Sembrano piccoli crateri lunari, di forma irregolare, e tutti insieme ricordano vagamente una sconosciuta costellazione. Non hanno subito un cambiamento di colore. All'interno di quello più grave e profondo, si scorge, in trasparenza, ciò che c'è sotto. Non ha idea di cosa sia, e ora non le va di chiedere, ma lo farà. Presto. Li tocca, uno per uno. Il respiro della giovane si fa più incerto e irregolare.</p><p class="p1">"Smettila", Call le sussurra e lei ritrae la mano, per il timore di averle provocato una sensazione spiacevole.</p><p class="p1">"Ora capisco cosa intendevi, quando mi hai detto che la roba che faccio quando m'imbarazzo ti distrae", Call rompe il silenzio arrossendo.</p><p class="p1">"Ti sto distraendo?", domanda, ridacchiando a metà tra il soddisfatto e l'impacciato, allontanando il viso per poterla guardare meglio.</p><p class="p1">"Parecchio, okay?", la giovane ammette, alzando gli occhi al cielo, facendola ridere più apertamente.</p><p class="p1">"È solo che… non mi sono mai sentita così", le confessa onestamente, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.</p><p class="p1">"Nemmeno io", il clone risponde, accarezzandole affettuosamente la fronte con il mento.</p><p class="p1">"Voglio dire… lei si è sentita così, probabilmente… insomma, ha avuto un figlio con qualcuno, no? E mi è capitato di sognare una persona a cui sembrava legata, credo fosse poco prima che le cose si mettessero male", corruga la fronte, nel tentativo di parlare con coerenza.</p><p class="p1">"Ho alcuni log a riguardo, se vuoi", Call si offre, giocando distrattamente con il bordo della sua maglia, sapendo che si riferisce a Joan Lambert.</p><p class="p1">"No", Ripley si affretta a rispondere. "Non mi servono, Call. Non m'interessano. Quello che m'interessa sta proprio davanti a me", le sorride dolcemente. "È bello viverlo come se fosse la prima volta", aggiunge sussurrando.</p><p class="p1">"Coraggio", il clone si riscuote dopo poco, "Domani sarà una giornata… interessante, direi", commenta sfiorandole il naso con la punta di un dito.</p><p class="p1">"Si!", la giovane conferma, con un largo e luminoso sorriso, "Non vedo l'ora!", aggiunge entusiasta accoccolandosi stretta a lei.</p><p class="p1">"Allora diamoci una bella ricaricata, si?", la donna infine propone, scherzosa, depositandole un leggero bacio sulla sommità della testa e stringendola a sé.</p><p class="p1">Non sa come riuscirà a prendere sonno, con tutte le emozioni che sta provando, ma si sforza di chiudere gli occhi, cerca di sincronizzare il respiro col suo e pian piano si sente scivolare in un tranquillizzante torpore.</p><p class="p1">Quando li riapre, il sole filtra già dalla minuscola grata posta sul soffitto dell'alloggio. Può sentire il corpo della giovane riposare schiena contro schiena col suo e la sensazione è così confortante che quasi le dispiace voltarsi, ma la voglia di abbracciarla ha la meglio e dopo un po' si arrende al bisogno di stringerla stretta contro il suo corpo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Dovremmo farci un giro, prima o poi"<br/>"Si, ma scordati di farmi fare un tuffo!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>CAPITOLO NOVE</b>
</p><p class="p1">"Sono bellissimi, non è vero?", Call esclama, scambiando uno sguardo d'intesa con Ripley, mentre ammirano, vicine, il panorama dalla plancia della Betty. Il clone non riesce a trattenersi e allunga una mano per attirarla più vicina.</p><p class="p1">È elettrizzata quanto lei, al pensiero di dove si trovino.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Quando le aveva proposto la sua idea, notti prima, Call l'aveva piacevolmente spiazzata saltandole al collo. Si era ritrovata a circondarle la minuta schiena con le braccia, sorreggendola di peso. Le era sembrata così leggera. Le era sembrato così naturale tenerla tra le sue braccia.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Non hai idea, Ripley! Sono sessanta-quattro anni che sogno di andarci!", aveva esclamato a due centimetri dal suo viso, obbligandola a soffermarsi sulle rotondità delle sue labbra.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Aspetta, cosa? Ma quanti anni hai, scusa?", aveva domandato scoppiando a ridere.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Cento-otto!", l'androide aveva risposto distrattamente. "Ehi! Non fare quella faccia! Tu ne hai duecento-novanta!"</em>
</p><p class="p1">Stringe la mano sul suo fianco, sorridente, guidata dal moto di tenerezza che il ricordo le ha suscitato.</p><p class="p1">"Sono solo dei cazzo di buchi per terra, gente!", Johner le guarda con espressione a metà tra l'invidioso e il disgustato, alzando infine gli occhi al cielo. <em>-che spreco di carne!-</em>, pensa tra sé, prima di ricordarsi che una è un clone con un discutibile senso dell'umorismo e il sangue acido, e l'altra un cazzo di robot.</p><p class="p1">"Non sono solo dei cazzo di buchi, ignorante!", Vriess lo apostrofa, manovrando la navetta a una cinquantina di metri sopra la cima degli alberi che adornano, assieme ai cenote e a varie costruzioni sparse, sia dell'epoca Maya e del periodo di dominazione spagnola, la penisola dello Yucatan.</p><p class="p1">"Si sono formati dall'impatto del meteorite che ha formato il Golfo del Messico. E non ci crederai, ma sono tutti collegati tramite canali sotterranei e l'acqua è sempre limpida e pulita!"</p><p class="p1">"Dovremmo farci un giro, prima o poi", Ripley sussurra all'orecchio di Call, provocandole un brivido che le corre lungo la schiena.</p><p class="p1">"Si, ma scordati di farmi fare un tuffo!", l'androide ribatte in tono serio.</p><p class="p1">Non passa molto tempo, prima che il paesaggio cambi, lasciando il posto a un'enorme distesa di roccia lavica solidificata.</p><p class="p1">"Sapevi che ai tempi degli Aztechi, questa valle era un lago?", Call domanda a bassa voce, prendendosi un po' di privacy anche in mezzo agli altri due compagni. La sua mano gioca affettuosamente con quella di Ripley.</p><p class="p1">"Non prima di cominciare il tuo libro, ma sono obbligata a correggerti, il nostro amico Mixtli racconta che erano cinque laghi collegati tra loro", l'ibrido puntualizza scherzosa intrecciando le loro dita insieme.</p><p class="p1">Call alza gli occhi al cielo, sorridendole.</p><p class="p1">"Che cazzo è successo a questo posto?", Johner domanda, osservando la distesa nera sulla superficie.</p><p class="p1">"Nel 2249 i vulcani Popocatepetl e Iztaccihuatl, a sud-est della vallata, esplosero simultaneamente, inghiottendo tutto fino a Tenochtitlan, solo i quartieri più a nord sono scampati al disastro", Call racconta con entusiasmo.</p><p class="p1">"Tenoc-ché?", Vriess domanda.</p><p class="p1">"Città del Messico. Dopo decenni di diatriba, la popolazione ha voluto tornare ad adottare l'antico nome azteco, così come hanno ripreso pian piano a parlare il Nahuatl, abbandonando lo spagnolo", l'androide prosegue.</p><p class="p1">"Fottuti coloni!", il giovane commenta con una faccia disgustata, virando a est.</p><p class="p1">Le due donne non riescono a staccarsi dal finestrino, mentre la Betty si avvicina al sito archeologico di Teotihuacan. È immenso e totalmente deserto, a riprova che nessuno si sposta più per turismo, da molto tempo, oramai. Call ordina a Vriess di toccare terra non lontano dal Tempio del Serpente Piumato.</p><p class="p1">——————————</p><p class="p1">"Un'ultima cosa, ragazze", Vriess le ferma, prima che salgano sul quad e si allontanino. Si sporge dalla sua sedia a rotelle ed estrae da sotto il sedile quattro involucri di dimensioni identiche, porgendone loro uno a testa.</p><p class="p1">"Il povero Elgyn ha avuto il buon senso di mettere questi al sicuro, prima di farsi ammazzare", dichiara alle facce perplesse delle due.</p><p class="p1">Johner si allontana di scatto dalla parete sulla quale era appoggiato, e l'aria annoiata di pochi istanti prima si trasforma in un'espressione di vivo interesse.</p><p class="p1">"Sono seicentomila crediti ciascuno. Vi faranno comodo"</p><p class="p1">"Oh, frena! Che cazzo è questa storia? E che cazzo c'entra Ripley? Lei non faceva parte dell'accordo!", Johner protesta, già sul piede di guerra.</p><p class="p1">"L'accordo prevedeva trecentocinquantamila a testa e trecentomila per la manutenzione della Betty!", il ragazzo s'impone in tono sicuro. Aveva calcolato l'imprevisto, preparandosi in anticipo.</p><p class="p1">"Vuoi la tua parte come da accordo, Johner?", lo sfida, guardandolo sgonfiarsi e allargare le braccia.</p><p class="p1">Call e Ripley sghignazzano divertite dall'alterco, contente di come Vriess abbia gestito la situazione.</p><p class="p1">Dopo aver stretto la mano al ragazzo e salutato con un cenno del capo il rozzo compagno, ancora seccato dalla spartizione della ricompensa, il clone si avvia verso il quad, lasciando un momento di privacy a Call e Vriess.</p><p class="p1">Non passa molto tempo, prima che la giovane la raggiunga, tirando su col naso, mentre la Betty si solleva da terra alzando un fitto muro di polvere e sparendo nella ionosfera nel giro di pochi secondi.</p><p class="p1">Un moto di tenerezza nei suoi confronti la incoraggia ad abbracciarla in vita, posare il mento sulla sua spalla e depositarle un affettuoso bacio sulla guancia, quando lei la raggiunge salendo alla guida del mezzo.</p><p class="p1">Percorrono a passo d'uomo il Viale dei Morti, commentando le varie costruzioni che sfilano ai loro lati. Il quad si arrampica senza fatica su per la ripida scalinata della gigantesca Piramide del Sole.</p><p class="p1">Il pavimento di acciottolato non è un problema, vista la quantità di coperte che vi hanno steso sopra. Gli stivali consunti delle due gettano lunghe ombre poco lontano.</p><p class="p1">"Quindi, giusto per capire a cosa possiamo aspirare, quanti sono un milione e duecentomila crediti?", Ripley domanda, invitando Call a sedersi tra le sue gambe e circondandola con le sue lunghe braccia.</p><p class="p1">"Abbastanza per vivere modestamente, soprattutto se ci troviamo un lavoretto per arrotondare", Call risponde, porgendole un pezzo di cioccolato che Ripley addenta direttamente dalla sua mano. "Cosa vorresti fare?", le domanda, mentre il sole di fronte a loro bacia l'orizzonte.</p><p class="p1">"Possiamo permetterci una cucina? Ne ho abbastanza di quelle merdose barrette militari!", il clone scherza, facendola ridere.</p><p class="p1">"Beh, se ci stabiliamo a Tlatelolco potremmo anche vendere cibo al mercato cittadino, che ne dici?", l'androide propone.</p><p class="p1">"Bella idea!", il clone commenta, già immaginandosi il loro semplice e appagante futuro.</p><p class="p1">"Ma sai cucinare, almeno?", Call domanda, voltandosi per guardarla in faccia, divertita, con un sopracciglio alzato.</p><p class="p1">"Non ne ho la più pallida idea!", Ripley ammette. "Ma una cosa la so", aggiunge godendosi l'espressione di aspettativa sui morbidi lineamenti della ragazza. "I coltelli li maneggi tu!", dichiara, sfiorandole il collo con la bocca. Le piace la sensazione di ruvidezza che la cicatrice della bruciatura le lascia sulle labbra.</p><p class="p1">Quando si sono svegliate, quella stessa mattina, si è preoccupata, notando che il segno non era scomparso durante la notte. Ma Call le aveva subito spiegato, facendola ridere per l'assurdità della giustificazione, che non aveva voluto 'scomodare' i suoi nanobot per una cosa di così poco conto.</p><p class="p1">Adesso che ci pensa, però, crede di sapere perché la giovane non si è sbarazzata di quel segno.</p><p class="p1">"Sai che c'è? Mi piace, questa bruciatura", le confessa sussurrando, tornando a baciarla delicatamente in quel punto. Call si preme contro di lei, abbandonandosi al contatto.</p><p class="p1">"Piace anche a me", la ragazza conferma.</p><p class="p1">"Lo so", l'altra ribatte in tono vagamente presuntuoso, facendola ridacchiare. "Però devi fare qualcosa, almeno per quella più profonda, perché io non saprei proprio come giustificare quella strana cosa che s'intravede sotto", il clone le fa notare, allontanandole dolcemente la mano che istintivamente la giovane si è portata al collo, come per coprire un difetto.</p><p class="p1">"Non farlo. Siamo solo noi", le dice sorridendo a bassa voce.</p><p class="p1">"Noi… mi piace", la ragazza afferma, sorridendo.</p><p class="p1">"E penso che mi piacerebbe anche fare una gita di qualche giorno a uno di quei cenote, sai?", le confessa, elettrizzata.</p><p class="p1">"Non ci credo!", il clone esclama con sorpresa.</p><p class="p1">"Già! Nemmeno io! Ma so che se mi resti vicina, potrei anche farmi una nuotata. Mi sento più sicura con te accanto", dichiara addolcendo la voce.</p><p class="p1">"Allora ti prometto che ti starò appiccicata", la donna le sussurra stringendola a sé.</p><p class="p1">Morbide labbra indugiano sulla sua fronte, e poi scivolano sulla punta del naso. Call chiude brevemente gli occhi, per poi riaprirli in quelli di Ripley.</p><p class="p1">Lei vorrebbe tanto concentrarsi sul suo sguardo, ma non riesce proprio a evitare le persistenti occhiate che finiscono sulle labbra della giovane. Le copre una guancia, estendendo il pollice sulla sua bocca per il bisogno di toccarle.</p><p class="p1">È talmente presa dal proprio desiderio, che serve che Call la imiti, perché si accorga che la giovane è mossa dalla stessa pulsione. L'espressione rapita che le legge negli occhi, quando sente la punta delle sue dita sulle sue labbra, le fa abbandonare qualsiasi proposito a trattenersi. Non c'è nessuna ragione di farlo, non più.</p><p class="p1">Così si avvicina lentamente, mentre Call la raggiunge a metà strada. È facile, come tornare a casa e mettersi in libertà, anche se nessuna delle due ha mai realmente vissuto quel semplice atto di quotidianità, almeno, fino a questo momento.</p><p class="p1">——————————</p><p class="p1">Per tutto il percorso, sia all'andata che al ritorno, Ripley la prese in giro, per essersi decisa a voler visitare un cenote, quando oramai si trovavano a più di mille chilometri dalla Penisola dello Yucatan.</p><p class="p1">"Non potevi farti coraggio quando stavamo sorvolando la zona con la Betty?"</p><p class="p1">Ed entrambe scoppiarono a ridere per l'ennesima volta. Il viaggio con il quad durò diverse settimane. Se la presero comoda.</p><p class="p1">Ripley era brava a cacciare, Call era brava a orientarsi.</p><p class="p1">"Facile, quando hai l'intera mappa terrestre salvata nel tuo meraviglioso cervello"</p><p class="p1">Un paio di volte la ragazza sbagliò strada apposta, così, tanto per vedere come reagiva il clone.</p><p class="p1">Era così facile scherzare, tra loro, così facile lasciar crescere il loro rapporto, lasciarlo fluire in maniera naturale.</p><p class="p1">Evitarono i centri abitati, per quel lungo viaggio. Volevano solo costruire il loro 'NOI'. Come se non ne avessero mai abbastanza, l'una dell'altra.</p><p class="p1">La prima volta che s'immersero nella limpida acqua del cenote Ik Kil, Ripley non lasciò mai la sua gentile presa su Call, inizialmente la giovane le si abbarbicò addosso come una scimmietta impaurita, finalmente sentendosi libera di mostrarsi terrorizzata e vulnerabile.</p><p class="p1">Dopo vari giorni di 'terapia d'urto', entrambe si divertirono a calarsi giù dalle liane, lasciandosi cadere ogni volta da un'altezza sempre maggiore.</p><p class="p1">Poi si tuffarono direttamente dal bordo, giocando a inseguirsi l'un l'altra, anche in apnea.</p><p class="p1">Finché la confidenza con l'acqua fu talmente tanta che il più delle volte si ritrovavano allacciate insieme, a rischiare di annegare perché troppo impegnate a fare altro, piuttosto che a stare a galla.</p><p class="p1">——————————</p><p class="p1">Tornarono verso Tenochtitlan a un certo punto, Call poteva parlare fluentemente il Nahuatl e Ripley lo imparò lentamente, negli anni.</p><p class="p1">Trovarono il modo di ottenere nomi e documenti falsi, non che la burocrazia contasse ormai più di tanto. Ma era una precauzione a dir poco obbligatoria. Solo nei loro momenti d'intimità e solitudine, non potevano fare a meno di chiamarsi l'un l'altra come erano abituate a fare.</p><p class="p1">Si stabilirono in un piccolo appartamento di due stanze, a nord di Tlatelolco. Scoprirono presto che il clone non se la cavava per niente male, in cucina, a patto di non metterle in mano un coltello. Ma tagliare gli ingredienti, convennero, era compito di Call.</p><p class="p1">Ogni tanto Ripley ignorava questa regola, così, tanto per fare qualcosa di proibito. In qualche occasione, fu abbastanza sfortunata da forare un paio di padelle, di quelle buone, e peggio ancora, rovinare irrimediabilmente il filo dei coltelli preferiti da Call, e le toccò offrire il pranzo per un mese intero all'amico che riuscì a procurarle del cioccolato di buona qualità, per farsi perdonare.</p><p class="p1">In realtà, sapevano entrambe che non c'era alcun bisogno di farsi perdonare niente, ma il rito le divertiva. Ricordava loro quei primi tempi in cui si erano legate, a dispetto delle loro tante differenze.</p><p class="p1">Per quattro giorni a settimana, fornivano il pranzo a un certo numero di clienti abituali, impegnati nelle fabbriche limitrofe. Le raggiungevano con il loro fidato quad. Esquites, Tamales e Nopales non mancavano mai, nel loro menu giornaliero.</p><p class="p1">Non di rado capitava che qualche loro cliente, non necessariamente di sesso maschile, facesse all'una o all'altra qualche complimento 'di troppo', ignorando la relazione che le due non si sforzavano minimamente di nascondere. Tutti coloro che ci provavano, comunque, presto si stancavano di insistere. Le due erano inequivocabilmente fedeli e votate l'una all'altra. E tutti si trovavano d'accordo, alcuni di malavoglia, che fossero davvero una bellissima coppia.</p><p class="p1">Si dissero a parole che era una giusta precauzione e una buona copertura, quando decisero di ufficializzare la loro unione, ma sapevano che erano solo scuse. Non ne avevano bisogno, ma lo desideravano entrambe.</p><p class="p1">Ogni tanto capitava anche qualche famiglia, che dopo aver ordinato le pietanze, si sedeva a consumarle poco lontano. A volte c'erano dei bambini, lo sguardo di Ripley s'incupiva leggermente, in questi casi e Call se ne accorgeva sempre, rattristandosi a sua volta, per empatia e per impotenza. Una volta, Call le aveva anche proposto di pensare a una soluzione come l'affidamento, ad esempio, ma riflettendoci insieme, avevano capito che, in un certo senso, non sarebbero mai state completamente libere dal rischio di essere scoperte o individuate. Non era il caso di esporre un bambino a un pericolo simile e a ciò che ne sarebbe conseguito. Fortunatamente erano momenti rari, rispetto a quelli sereni e spensierati, e sostenendosi a vicenda, riuscivano sempre a superare "la giornata no".</p><p class="p1">Almeno una volta al mese, tornavano a Teotihuacan, lontano da tutti. Sembravano non averne mai abbastanza, di rivivere e ricordare la loro prima notte in cima alla Piramide del Sole.</p><p class="p1">——————————</p><p class="p1">Dopo quasi un ventennio, furono costrette a spostarsi, non sapendo come giustificare il fatto che nessuna delle due invecchiava. A dire la verità, Ripley cominciava ad avere qualche filo bianco tra i folti capelli, ma erano talmente pochi che le sole persone che potessero accorgersene, erano solamente lei e Call.</p><p class="p1">Call, dal canto suo, esternamente era sempre la stessa. Non aveva idea di quanto avrebbe potuto vivere, ancora. Non c'erano notizie che qualcuno dei suoi simili avesse mai cessato di funzionare per cause naturali.</p><p class="p1">Pian piano aveva istruito Ripley sulla sua fisiologia e il suo funzionamento.</p><p class="p1">Un paio di volte il clone se l'era fatta sotto, non riuscendo a svegliarla al mattino. Call l'aveva avvertita che poteva capitare, quando, per usura, qualche parte interna si danneggiava improvvisamente e il suo organismo la bloccava in quello stato finché i nanobot non avevano riparato il danno. Ma anche sapendolo, non aveva potuto fare a meno di vegliarla tutto il tempo con il costante terrore che non si svegliasse più.</p><p class="p1">Call si teneva periodicamente in contatto con altri Auton scampati al Ritiro del Prodotto, ma non era interessata a stringere rapporti più stretti. La sua vita con Ripley la appagava totalmente.</p><p class="p1">Il momento della giornata che entrambe preferivano, era quando la sera Ripley si sedeva sulla loro enorme e comoda poltrona, Call le si accoccolava in grembo, e insieme leggevano. Avevano cominciato con "L'Azteco", subito dopo essersi stabilite a Tenochtitlan, l'unico libro di vera carta che avessero mai posseduto, poi erano passate al digitale, per l'impossibilità di reperire altri volumi fisici.</p><p class="p1">E i loro oggi e domani iniziavano sempre con entusiasmo da parte loro, anche se quel che avevano programmato per il giorno attuale era solamente un'altra mattinata in cucina e poi a servire pasti in giro per il centro.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>
    <em>FINE</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Per favore lasciate un commento, se vi va.<br/>Sono sempre apprezzati.<br/>Grazie per aver letto!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>